Search for the Opera Ghost
by Pyrite
Summary: Zuri is a woman on a mission. Ever since the opera was burned and rebuilt she has been trying to find everything she can about the Opera Ghost. But when her search leads her into the opera house itself she finds that the ghost is not as dead as everyone t
1. I

Title: Search for the Opera Ghost

Author: Pyrite a.k.a Serenity Hutchinson

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Everyone except Zuri and a few minor characters are copyright G.L., A.L.W., and others.

Summary: Zuri is a woman on a mission. Ever since the opera was burned and rebuilt she has been trying to find everything she can about the Opera Ghost. But when her search leads her into the opera house itself she finds that the ghost is not as dead as everyone thinks and that he is quite mad.

Author Note: I posted this on Aria under Phantasma. I hope everyone enjoys this story.

**I. The Search for the Opera Ghost**

Zuri concentrated on the papers on her desk. For two years since the burning

of the Parisian opera house, Opera Populaire, she had been searching for the

opera ghost. Her family had thought her crazy for such a expedition, however, she knew within her heart that he was out there. It was more than a obsession but a hardened resolve deep in her to know the truth.

She had interviewed most everyone who were there at the incident. They had given her reluctant and broken answers. It was as if they did not want her to know of the incident. As if the incident had never happened. She hated that they would not tell her. Slamming her fist on her desk she did the only thing she could think of.

She decided after two years of chasing the opera ghost she would go to the opera house and see him herself. 'He'll kill you!' A voice said to her. She remembered her brother telling her that when she began this search. She was to far in to leave it alone. She wanted to meet him. The Opera Ghost.

xxxx

The carriage carrying Zuri pulled in front of the renovated opera house. Thanking the driver after paying him she quietly walked into the opera house. Zuri felt nervous but she knew she would have to do this. The opera ghost surely existed and she would find him.

She had been able to convince Madame Giry, the ballet mistress, to let her stay for a week. If she couldn't find him in that time she would certainly give up the hunt for him even though she did not want to. Sighing, she called out for the ballet mistress as she entered the theatre. Madame Giry wasn't there but she had to stop to admire the beauty. For a moment she thought she saw a shadow move but dismissed it as the light.

"Mademoiselle." A strict voice said from behind her.

"Madame Giry. Thank you for seeing me on short notice." Zuri said to the ballet mistress while reaching out to shake her hand.

"Zuri, please be careful. Many have tried to discover the opera ghost and many have failed." Madame Giry told her as she led her to a private room. "This is where you will be staying. Be careful."

Zuri watch Madame Giry leave then sighed once more and began to unpack her things. Only a week to stay. Hopefully that would be long enough.

xxxx

"Madame Giry." Erik's menacing voice said from the shadows. "Who is she?"

"She calls herself Zuri. She didn't tell me a last name. She is here to learn more about you." She explained to him. She was almost afraid of what he would say.

"I'll take care of her." He told her then with a swish of his cloak he disappeared in the shadows.


	2. II

**II. Meeting the Opera Ghost**

Zuri took a candle with her as she wandered down the darkened hall. She could not sleep. The enticing call of wandering down the halls of the opera house was too much. Besides, surely she would be able to meet him at this time of the night.

She went past several halls before finding a particularly darkened hall. Gulping loudly she ventured down the hall slowly. Every now or then she would move the candle to look at the hall's decor. She found herself soon at the end of the hall and proceeded to turn back. "Mademoiselle." A dark, menacing yet beautifully rich voice whispered behind her.

"Monsieur..Op..era Ghost." She stuttered then tried to turn around to look at him.

"Stay where you are. I will not hesitate to hurt you if I have to." He growled amazingly close to her ear.

"Monsieur, I mean you no harm nor your reputation. I want to know more about you." Zuri explained then tried turning around again.

He blew out the candle and smacked it from her hand. While she was distracted with the pain he turned her around. Disorientated from his quick turns she felt him slam her against the wall. Pain shot through her senses quickly then she heard him whisper to her, "Mademoiselle Zuri, I will not be so kind if you come this way again." He was a mere inch away from her face.

She saw his darkened face glare angrily at her as her eyes adjusted to the dark. "Monsieur..." She began but was cut off once more by his angry voice.

"I'm telling you now if you come back here your punishment will be harsh." He told her.

"What will you do to me Monsieur? Will you beat me, rape me, torture me, or even kill me?" Zuri questioned him then felt him tighten his grip on her arms.

"All of the above." He growled then pushed himself against her body. "I am a depraved monster and I swear to you mademoiselle if you come back everything that you have described will happen, except maybe for the killing part. I might not kill you until I am satisfied." Then unexpectedly he pushed away from her then threw her over his shoulder.

"Monsieur Ghost!" She shouted. "Put me down now!"

"You're being spoiled and ungrateful. I am taking you back now! Now stop being a spoiled brat." He said while taking her hurriedly down the hall and back to her room. She was silent all the way back. When he finally got to her room he forcefully put her on her feet then whispered, "Remember my warning or suffer a punishment worse than death." When she turned around she saw he was gone. No matter what he said she would go back.

Author's Note: Please review. I wish to know what everyone thinks.


	3. III

**III. The Opera Ghost Gets His Reward**

Zuri ignored the Opera Ghost's warning and indeed went back to the hall in which he had caught her. She had to know the Opera Ghost. She had to learn about him. She was obsessed with him. It was now daytime and she could venture to see him. Maybe she would even find a trapdoor or find a secret door.

Finding the hall that she was in last night she walked down it feeling for some opening along the way. She came to the end then proceeded to turn around as she did like before. "I thought I told you that you were not to come back here. You knew the consequences mademoiselle and yet you come back. Do you have a death wish?"

"If learning about you is a death wish then I would be willing to die." Zuri said then turned around and stared at the ghost. He had a white half mask on the right side of his face. His unmasked side was extremely handsome.

"You have disobeyed me. I do not appreciate that you came back when I gave you a warning." He said while pulling her against him hard.

"I do not obey you monsieur." Zuri told him confidently. "You do not own me."

Pressing his hand against her waist then his other hand came up and pressed against her breast harshly. "I own you now." He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against the other wall and pressed a button and led her into darkness.

She was confused as he took her to his lair deep into the opera's underground. He was harsh as he grabbed her to make sure she was coming with him. It was too late to go back. She was too far in and part of her wanted it. "Coming into my territory is a costly mistake that you have made."

"I do not understand why you are saying this to me. I understood it when you came to me and threatened me. I have to know more about you. I know it sounds like I am obsessed but I just want to understand you." Zuri told him while he continued leading her down.

"You do not need to know anything about me wench. The more you know the more you sink deeper into this. You really are a stupid wench." He told her while dragging her deeper.

"Go to hell!" She shouted then covered her mouth quickly.

Shoving her against the wall her growled and pulled off his mask. Pointing to his face he yelled back at her, "This is the monster that will have you in his bed. As for hell, you have no idea what hell is." He then smacked her and pulled her over his shoulder.

She felt him spank her ass and laugh while he did so. "Have you no decency?"

"I was never taught such." He commented and laughed once more.

"You know my name. Will you tell me yours?" Zuri questioned him.

He stopped suddenly. "I'll tell you if you shut up."

"Fine. Asshole." She muttered angrily.

"It's Erik bitch." Erik said then spanked her hard.

Zuri sighed while waiting for him to put her down. Despite the situation she could not believe that she was being taken down to the opera ghost's lair. It was as if some lifelong fantasy was being fulfilled. Her hands grasped his cloak. She lifted her head slightly to look around. All she saw was stone. She sighed deeply and it obviously caught his attention. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing monsieur. I was just admiring the surroundings." Zuri replied politely. God knew if she was rude the things he would do to her.

He laughed deeply and gave a rare smile even though she could not see him. "Mademoiselle you are very interesting. Why you would want to learn about me is beyond my thinking."

"I just think you are interesting." She tried to explain with a sigh.

"You don't know me." Erik replied while balancing her and setting her down on the floor next to the organ. Grasping her wrist he pulled her swiftly up the steps to the bedroom. Zuri looked in the bedroom and saw a swan-like bed with red velvet. A black curtain surrounded the bed.

The next thing she knew was that she was on his bed and he had already straddled her hips and began to rip the dress she was wearing apart. She gasped in horror as she realized what was happening. He now leaned over her with his mask off. She did not find his face frightening only his demeanor. "Now you're mine. My reward."

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.


	4. IV

**IV. Horror of a Different Kind**

'Okay.' She thought. Her wishes had come true. She had finally met the Opera

Ghost but this was truly scary. He was going to rape her of her virginity. She

would truly be shamed if her family caught wind of this. They wouldn't. She

resolved. She would not tell anyone of this atrocity. Oh what was he doing?

She felt her wrists being bound together and then another rope loosely hang

about her neck. Oh god! He was going to kill her when he was through. Why did

she have to be so curious? Why? Erik slapped her harshly then wrapped a hand

around her neck. "If you try anything I will kill you faster than you can say

Opera Ghost."

Erik reveled in the site. He was almost glad she went against his orders. But

disobeying him required punishment and punishment he would give her. A sneer

touched his lips then when he was finally satisfied with the bindings he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his hand around her throat once more. This

time he simply caressed her chin and jaw. "Let's take off these clothes."

Erik unhooked her corset, ripped open her chemise, and pulled her skirts and

pantalets down her hips. He then had them join the dress in the floor. "Well.

Mademoiselle Zuri. I am impressed." She blushed shamefully at his comments.

Tilting her head towards his he said, "You don't have to be ashamed. You

should be honored I am having you. This is what you wanted."

"I wanted to know you not be fucked by you." Zuri replied as he kept caressing her face.

"If you had listened to me you wouldn't be in this mess you brat." Erik snapped at her angrily. "But I am glad that you disobeyed me otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." Suddenly he pushed her legs apart and sat in between them. He began to pull off his clothes until he was naked except for his pants. She suddenly gasped while looking at his body.

This was shameful, she reminded herself, very shameful. Her eyes observed his body carefully and a small part of herself wanted to touch him. He was quite handsome considering his deformity. His golden eyes glittered while watching her observe him. She continued looking, blushing as she did. He had a well-built chest leading down to a hard stomach. Oh damn he looked handsome. "Like what you see dear."

Blushing ashamedly she parted her lips but no words would come out. "Nothing to say. Why so silent?" Finally tired of her silence he covered her mouth with his and kissed harshly. While doing so he grasped her breast and squeezed until she moaned into the kiss. Pulling away he bent forward and whispered in her ear, "I knew that you would do that."

Feeling his hands cover every inch of her body was nerve-wracking. She felt him attack her immediately after touching every part of her. His lips found her neck and sucked harshly, leaving bright pink spots along her neck. A deep feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling of horror, fear, and curiosity wrapped in one.

She kept her eyes closed as his mouth hovered over her breast, placing kisses

here and there, then sucking a taut nipple into his mouth. Erik heard her

voice her wants despite the fact that he was raping her. 'Well it can't be rape if her body wants it.' Erik thought with an evil laugh. His tongue ran over her nipple several times before sweeping across to the other and repeating the ministrations.

The only thing Zuri could concentrate on was how good Erik looked with his bronze skin glowing in the candlelight. She tilted her head up and her blue eyes met his golden eyes. They glittered with both lust and danger. Then he continued exploring her body.

He relished in the fact that finally he was having a woman in his bed. She wasn't Christine but she looked somewhat similar in body to her. Her hair was dark brown almost black which was odd to see. She was pale also, but he liked the combination of dark hair and pale skin. It was as if dark and light merged to create her. She had a number of other features he liked about her as well. The only thing he didn't like was her damned unrelenting quest to know him.

Shaking his thoughts he continued kissing down her waist and stomach. He stopped only momentarily before throwing her legs over his shoulders, parting her folds, then plunging his tongue deeply into her core. Erik heard a scream of pleasure issue from his mouth and watched with an interesting look as she violently tugged on her bonds. He smirked inwardly with pride and pressed his tongue against the bud.

Shaking, a sheen of sweat appeared over her body while she noticed Erik had made minimal motions and had not exerted himself to the point of... "Ow!" She shrieked as she felt his nails dig into her skin and leave angry red marks along her thighs. 'Damn him.' She thought distinctly before her thoughts conceded to 'More.' She felt him pull away and a great dissatisfaction came over her.

"Don't worry," Erik said while unbuttoning his pants, "I shall be gentle enough." She looked up in time to see his member spring out of his pants and harden at the sight of her.

"Oh God." Zuri said while looking at his member.

"Impressed?"

"Hell no. Scared."

She heard him laugh then rid himself of his pants then position himself before her core. "You're not going to prepare me or anything?"

"Considering how you went against my orders, No." He then pushed into her fast. For the first few minutes she felt only agonizing pain spread through her loins. He was big, so big it felt as if she was being stretched by a pole. God it hurt. She had shed pain-induced tears and let out a scream. Now she only felt him hold himself in the same position until he felt ready to begin thrusting into her.

The thrusting began and it was quite painful. He would thrust hard, pull back, and then thrust again, never allowing her any time to recover as he pleased himself with her. He could hear her moans filled with both pain and pleasure. "Please." She pleaded to him. Was it a cry for release or for him to stop? He did not know but felt his body be taken over a shockwave of pleasure while rocking his hips against hers then falling over her after spilling his seed into her.

After a few minutes of gaining his breath he pulled out of her and surveyed the damage he had caused. Her neck and thighs had red marks on them and her loins was covered with blood. He decided to treat her later tonight after they both received rest. After all he would have her again later.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.


	5. V

**V. Madame Giry Speaks**

Erik stood in a darkened hallway waiting for Madame Giry to bring him some food for him and his guest. A few minutes later she appeared with a basket of food in her hand. "Thank you Madame and now I shall go."

"Erik, wait."

"I have no time for this Madame Giry."

"Erik. Where is she? Where is Mademoiselle Zuri?"

"She is with me."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"You lie. What did you do Erik!"

Snarling at her he said, "None of your business Madame."

"Erik you have no use for her. She is nothing like Christine. Only an inquisitive young woman who wants to know about you. She has no singing voice which you can tame."

"Let us say that she is my reward for all those years alone without feminine company." Erik told her then with a flip of his cape left her.

xxxx

'Hate is such a strong word.' Zuri thought to herself. But she hated the phantom nonetheless. Odd how searching for him turned out for the worse. What did you expect? A dark voice said. It's not like he cares to have you in his bed. He is an insanely lonely man.

She heard footsteps come across the floor of the inner part of the cavern. Repositioning herself on her side she waited for Erik to enter the room. "Are you sulking?"

"No, i'm aching."

"Serves you right. I told you that you should have not disobeyed my orders. You deserve this."

"How can you live with yourself?"

Erik burst out into laughter. "'How can you live with yourself?' It's really simple. I have no remorse.'

"You're a monster! A beast!"

Grasping her neck he applied pressure just enough to make her choke. "And yet it was this monster, this beast, who made you moan like the undeserving whore you are." Letting go of her neck he sat down on the bed and rubbed his temples slowly.

Biting back a sob she turned over on her other side and curled up in a fetal position. She heard him sigh deeply then stand away from the bed. She heard another deep sigh then felt the bed weigh down once more. Warm breath tickled her ear and throat as he drew nearer. "Tell me about your crazy crusade."

Zuri looked up with a look of surprise covering her face. Turning on her other side she faced him. "Well it started when I heard about the fire."

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them._


	6. VI

**VI. Erik's Interview**

For the next few days he could not help to like Zuri. She listened to everything he told her attentively. She did everything she could to make sure he was happy. Maybe it had been because she was scared of him. Or maybe because he promised her an interview. Foolish though. She was rather foolish to want to know him. Anyone who had known too much about him ended up dead.

He did not want his only feminine company to end up that way. Looking in the room he designated as his library, he saw her writing something on a piece of paper. "What are you doing?"

"Hoping to get an interview with you."

"No."

"Come on. You have been delaying me."

"No."

Sighing, she crossed her arms and stared stubbornly at him. "You're as stubborn as an ass. You know that."

"As are you. I have never met such a stubborn and infuriating woman as yourself."

"I want to learn about you. Please."

"No."

Bending on her knees she took his hands. "I promise, upon my life, that if I ever talk about you outside of the opera house you can do whatever you want with me. Kill me if you like."

Cupping her chin, he stared deeply in her eyes. Sincere eyes stared back at his. "How about this. In exchange for my story you stay down here with me until either I do not want you anymore or you die." She gasped loudly. "Do you still want my story?"

"Yes."

He was aghast. She actually wanted to stay with him. She sat back on the plush couch. Taking out her paper and quill pen she looked at him then asked, "So where do you want to start?"

"At the beginning."

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them a lot. Review more! _


	7. VII

**VII. Zuri's Sacrifice**

After hearing Erik's tale she sobbed sadly from such sadness that Erik had suffered himself. Looking down at her paper she found that some of her words were blurred from the tears. "Erik."

"Yes Zuri."

"I'll be back."

Erik watched her disappear only to reappear with a stack of papers and a candle. "What are you doing?"

"Watch." She replied then placed the papers including her interview in the fire grate and lit them on fire with the candle.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This secures that your secret is safe. I will carry it to my grave."

"Your crusade."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I got to know you and that was what I wanted more than anything. To meet the famous opera ghost."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well I would like to stay if you would let me. That is if you want me."

Pulling her hard against him he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Whispering in her ear he said, "The only way I can let you stay down here is if you sacrifice your life in the light." Secretly he thought that Christine wouldn't do it. Why would she?

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Do you know what you are saying? To sacrifice your life in the light is to never go out in the world of light again. To stay in the darkness till death. No human does that."

"I will."

"I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you. I want you. I...love you."

"Are you insane? I raped you. I'm a monster."

"You raped me. I can live with it if you at least some feeling for me."

"You're not Christine."

"No. I will never fill Christine's shoes. I don't have any talents unless you count cooking, sewing, knitting, and the rest of the things that women do." Pausing Erik let her continue. "I'm not special, but I love and want to be loved like anyone else. I'm not pretty."

Violently, Erik pushed away from her. "You idiot. You are very beautiful. Have you not noticed your beauty?"

Shaking her head she continued, "Erik, i'm too thin. Everyone tells me so. I'm not curvy enough."

Pulling her hard against him once more he said, "You're a fool to listen to these people. I've seen you naked so I would know your curves too well. Don't you think?" Nodding she let him continue. "You have plenty of curves."

"Why are you angry?"

"Because...I don't know."

Bending her head to look at her feet she said, "Oh."

"It's because you are the first female company I have had in two years. You are the first woman I have had in bed. I think you are quite beautiful."

"Erik."

"Yes."

"I think you are very handsome."

"You do?" He said in an amused tone.

"Yes."

"Well, maybe I will keep you down here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get into bed."

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it. I hope you like the chapter._


	8. VIII

**VIII. Lies**

'So,' Erik thought to himself. 'She trusts me.' He tapped his fingers along the mahogany table. 'Alone, gullible, and willing to make me happy. Foolish little girl. Love is an ideal.' Several ideas had flitted in and out of his head on what he would do with her. Thinking back to their last conversation he laughed. He had only said those things to make her happy.

Rape was a different issue. He thought back to what she said about the rape. How she would forgive him. God she was fucking stupid. No, gullible. He felt no remorse. All he saw in her was a way to vent out frustration and to refine his sexual skills. She had made the wrong mistake to stay down here, to be with him. She was now in his domain and would take her if he wish it.

Leaning back into his chair he laughed deeply. His golden eyes glittering dangerously. What luck he was having. "Erik." A tired sounding voice called out.

Growling softly he turned around and glared at her. "What do you want?"

She cowered somewhat. "I was wondering if you would let me go out to get some new dresses. I will use my own money."

"No."

"But, why not?"

"You made your sacrifice. You are not going back up there. You can sew your own clothes."

"But. I need to go out."

"Go back to bed!"

"No!"

Turning around quickly he glared at her. "No. No! I think you have forgotten who is in charge here."

"I haven't."

"Then surely you know better than to act like that."

"I know how to act Erik! Now let me out to buy a new dress!"

"Alright."

"What?"

"Go ahead. You will have to swim out."

"Fine."

Watching her he smirked while reaching out to grab the lever to lower the trellis. He watched her wade through the water to the cave entrance then pulled the lever up and watched as the trellis lowered before she could make it. "You cheat!"

"You will find mademoiselle that I do not allow certain persons who know my story to escape."

"I promised that I would take it to my grave."

"I don't believe you."

"I burned my papers for God's sake!"

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"You lied to me."

"No. Well...yes. You see mademoiselle I find that I have no use for a wife. Or love."

"You're going to kill me."

"No. I wouldn't kill my whore unless she disobeyed me."

"I'm not your whore. I am no one's woman."

"I find that difficult to believe."

"Go to hell."

She turned around and glared at him while he descended into the water. "Come out."

"No. I would rather die."

"I wouldn't want you to die."

"You want me to be your whore. You have no concept of remorse. How can you live with yourself?"

"I have killed many people and I have no remorse. Why should rape be different?"

Sinking into the water she shivered while watching him come closer to her. Fear spread through her as he drew nearer. "I hate you. You lied to me."

Twisting some hair around his fist he pulled her out of the water. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you disobeyed me once before. Go back to bed. I will deal with you later."

"No."

"Let me make this clear to you Zuri. You will go back to bed and wait for me or the consequences will be harsh."

"Go to hell." She repeated.

Erik was finally getting fed up with her and pushed her cruelly up the steps only pausing to pull her on her feet when she tripped. Pushing her onto the bed he made sure that she was face down on the velvet sheets before binding her hands. "We'll talk later."

"Erik!"

"Shut up before I make you."

"Opera ghost!"

Ignoring her he went to the inner chamber and began to work on his opera.

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them so much._


	9. IX

**IX. Madame Giry's Discovery**

The dark tunnels surrounded Madame Giry as she carefully made her way to Erik's lair. She had heard a cry earlier and decided it was time to investigate. Zuri had gotten herself in trouble but she was only curious about Erik. He had no right to treat her like this. "Zuri!" She cried out when she finally reached the inner chamber.

"Madame Giry! I'm in here. In his bedroom."

Madame Giry rushed forward to check it out. She found poor Zuri bound on the swan bed with her skirts pushed up around her hips, her legs parted, and her hands bound. Rushing to untie her hands she lurched forward and grabbed the knot. "What has he done?"

Sitting up, Zuri cried out and hugged Madame Giry. "He's been keeping me down here. I have promised to keep his secret safe and he tells me that he will not allow me to see the light of day again."

"Come. We will leave." Madame Giry told Zuri then grabbed her hand and led her out.

"You're not leaving so soon are you?" A menacing voice said from behind her.

Gaping, the two women backed away from him. "I know you are not dumb Antoinette. Why are you taking her back?"

"She does not belong here."

"She promised to stay."

"You tricked me!"

"Shut up!"

"I will not be silent." Zuri cried out then slapped him hard.

Erik reeled back. No woman had ever dared to hit him before. "You wench." He growled then stepped forward to grasp her hand.

"No Erik. Leave her alone."

"Stay out of this Antoinette!"

"Try to escape. Go on. See how far you get."

"Run Zuri!"

Zuri nodded then ran down one of the tunnels only looking back to make sure he was not right behind her. Glaring at his companion he said, "Stay out of this. That girl is as good as dead."

"Erik no! You can't punish her. She didn't do anything wrong!"

Ignoring her, Erik went on to find his loose captive.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews._


	10. X

**X. A Grim Reminder**

Zuri did not know how long she had ran but felt that she was so deep in the lair that the phantom couldn't find her. Slowly she turned corners and found herself at a dead end. Backing away she felt something hard behind her. A hand wondered along the subject until she felt clothing. Gulping loudly she heard a deep, menancing sigh.

Before she knew it she was slammed into the wall and a hand closed around her neck. Choking. She was choking. The hand pressed tighter until she began to lose consciousness. She was falling to her knees and the darkness overtook her sight until everything was dark and all she felt was a hand choking her.

xxxx

Zuri awoke, bewildered to still be living. She had felt him choke her until she couldn't breathe. A dark voice caught her attention. "I spared your life. You are in my debt."

"What? Don't be ridiculous Erik."

He raised an eyebrow while glaring dangerously at her. "Ridiculous? I am being fair. Though after you deserting me that should give me more rights to rape you."

"What! You have no right to me."

"That is what you think."

"You DON'T!"

Ignoring her temper-tantrum, he gestured to the rope around her neck and the rope that bound her hands and feet. "Would you rather die?"

"No." She replied in a defeated voice. She looked down at her wrists.

"Look at where your stupid crusade got you."

Ignoring him she turned her head to the right to look away from him. Fat tears ran down her cheeks as she realized that there was no way to escape. Scolding herself for being so gullible, she looked back and sighed. "I can't believe you are evil. I know you have some good in you. Somewhere inside you there is a voice saying you shouldn't be doing this."

Erik burst out into peels of laughter. "Oh is that so. I have been living too long to listen to a voice. I have told you many times that I feel no remorse and indeed I feel none."

"You must."

"A reminder for you Zuri, if you try to escape again I will not be so nice."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to burn some things."

"What things?"

"None of your business."

"What things!"

Growling he said, "Your things, my dear."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry. I have a dress ready for you until you can sew your own."

"ERIK!"

Smiling cruelly he walked down to the inner chamber. "Poor Zuri." His voice echoed off the chamber wall.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews in advance. Hope you enjoy!_


	11. XI

**XI. I Don't Belong to You**

Antoinette looked at Erik while he brought back Zuri's body. "You didn't!"

"No. But I came close to it." Erik growled.

"Erik. You can't hurt her because she wants to learn more about you!"

After he had come back he argued, "What do you know! Nothing. I don't want to live my life with a wench getting in my business."

"Christine didn't love you! Zuri wants to know you and you treat her like this. You are punishing her the way you should have punished Christine."

"Antoinette!"

"Admit it Erik! You can't punish Christine so you punish the next person."

"Who gives a damn! You even said she had no talent! What makes the situation

different?"

"Because Zuri sought you out. Not the other way around."

"Then she is a stalker!"

"Damn you Erik! What is your problem? For the first time in your life there is a woman who loves you and wants to give you love but you are too stubborn to see it! Rot in hell for all I care! Just don't drag Zuri down with you." Antoinette said then turned around and left.

xxxx

Erik thought back to the last time he had talked to Antoinette. He couldn't stand what she had said. The thing that hurt him was that she might be right about him. Where was he now in life? He hadn't married or gave a woman the proper love she deserved. But what was it that irritated him so much about her. He looked at her and couldn't stand her.

He suddenly walked towards his bedroom and watched her from the archway. He looked at her and smiled at her. Sighing he walked to her and reached to stroke her hair softly. "Please don't touch me. I do not want to soil you."

"You are being silly."

"Go to hell."

He began to become more angry. Sighing, he said, "I need to explain to you about some things."

"What game are you playing? You don't need to explain anything. I know exactly why you are here."

"And why am I here?"

"To have me in your bed. Why else?"

"Why are women so determined to be right?"

She reached up, determined to slap him, but instead her hand was caught in his own. "I am not determined to be right. I am determined to have you treat me better. I am not your whore and I refuse to be."

Why was she trying to make him mad! "You are so infuriating."

She turned away from him then sighed, "I can say the same about you Erik."

He pressed his hands against her shoulders then pushed her on her back. After

pressing her hands to the mattress and letting her struggle for a few minutes, he decided that he would let her temper tantrum go on until she exhausted herself enough to listen to him. "Let me go!"

"No."

"Erik stop this!"

"Not until you are silent."

She saw no choice but to calm down and listen to him. She still was not going to allow him to hurt her. "I don't belong to you!"

"Until I can trust that you will stop acting like a little child."

"Erik you have no idea what being a child means."

"My childhood was wasted!"

"I am not at fault for that. I wish if anything you wouldn't have had such a horrible childhood but you can't treat me like this!" She beat her hands against his chest futilely. "You wouldn't treat Christine like this!"

He pulled her head back by grabbing a fistful of hair. "No. I would probably treat her worse. Now let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain!"

Before Erik knew what he was doing he pushed her on her back once more and pressed a black-clothed thigh between her thighs. She groaned softly in his ear. Pale hands grasped his shirt. "This is wrong." She said suddenly.

"Why?"

"You hate me. I can never fill Christine's shoes."

He pushed her skirts up to her waist then pressed a hand against her pale thigh. Her breath hitched in her throat. She then felt his other hand come around her neck and his fingers stroke the nape of her neck. "Please stop."

Erik narrowed his eyes at her. "What is the matter with you?"

"I do not want to be second to anyone. I want a person to love me because that person does."

He groaned softly into her ear. "This is my way to apologize to you."

Sitting up she told him, "Obviously by fucking me."

"By God you are such an immature child."

"I will not be second to anyone Erik. I am worth more than what you think I am." She stood from the bed and ran into the inner chamber.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to think for awhile. Come and get me when you feel like you can really treat me right."

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews ahead of time._


	12. XII

**XII. Passion Forgotten**

'Curse her!' Erik thought as he followed Zuri into the tunnels. He shouldn't have to do this all for a woman. Yet she had said that she did not want him to come back until he began treating her right. 'This is foolishness!' His brain screamed at him. He should bring her over his knee and paddle her like a child.

Despite her disobedience he couldn't help but think about how much she had obeyed him until she decided that what he was doing was wrong. He heard her tears and painful words. The pain that he heard in her voice was enough to hurt him. He revealed himself to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my domain."

"Right."

He watched her stand up from her spot then he looked into her eyes. "Despite what you think..I do not hate you."

"Odd. I thought you did."

"I have become angry and did not know who to talk to nor what to do. I feel sometimes like I will never be loved."

"God! You are such a stubborn ass!"

"What!"

"You heard me! You are such a...!" Zuri suddenly stopped after seeing Erik gaze at her with a growl accompanying his angry stare.

"You forget that you are to obey me."

"No, I don't obey you."

He pressed his body against hers which in turn pushed her against the wall. Zuri groaned softly. She closed her eyes while feeling his hands cup her breasts in his warm hands. "Tell me that again." He challenged her.

She moaned softly in his ear then said almost hesitantly, "I don't obey you."

Her hands pressed against the material of his white shirt. Suddenly she felt drawn towards him. "I don't believe that. Now that you are down here with me I realize something."

"What do you realize Erik?"

"That I do not wish to live life alone."

"Then you realize too late."

He pulled her body against his then suddenly, Zuri felt such a painful heat consume her. "If I am so bad then you realize that your body is obeying me."

Zuri turned with embarrassment covering her face. "You realize as well that you are so receptive to my touch."

"What are you trying to do?" Zuri asked after exhaling loudly. Turning towards him she said, "What are you trying to pull?"

He pulled her closer to his body till she began to breathe harshly from the closeness. Pushing her suddenly against the wall he moaned into her ear. "Tell me that you want this. Because I know you do." Pressing his hips against hers he soon groaned softly. "Why do I matter to you? Why now?"

"I can't answer that until I understand myself."

"I'll come back with you, but until you understand your feelings I am not going to give you my body."

Erik nodded then said, "Fine."

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the reviews ahead of time._


	13. XIII

**XIII. I've Decided**

"I'll come back with you, but until you understand your feelings I am not going to give you my body."

Erik nodded then said, "Fine."

xxxx

Erik had thought on the whole incident that had happened ever since yesterday. What was his feelings? Could he ever love again? It was silly to think she could love him after all the things he had put her through. Yet she had come for him when Christine had not. Why? He turned on his side, watching her sleep soundly on the bed.

Who could love a rapist? She had even said as long as he loved her that she would forgive him. But after what he had done, he doubted seriously that she would forgive him for anything. How was he to understand his feelings? At first he thought that he despised her for coming to see him. But now it was different. She made him realize how lonely he truly was.

'Apologize.' He thought. But it would take more than a mere apology. Besides, what did he actually want with her? No doubt she would want to marry or have children. Could he actually love again? Maybe. Once he found out her true motives he could decide if all he wanted is a strictly physical relationship or something else.

"What is the matter?" Her voice stirred him from his thoughts.

"I am thinking. Go back to sleep."

"Erik?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Then. What are you giggling about?"

"I'm sorry." Zuri apologized between giggles. "It's silly."

"What's silly?"

"I was wondering if I could comb your hair."

"Why?"

"Do you always have to question everything?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Let things be for once. Enjoy life. Don't question it."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Picking up a comb, she sat on her knees then bent over and began to comb his dark hair back away from his face. "Because I have never combed a man's hair."

"Is that all?"

"Do you have to take everything so seriously?" She asked while sighing.

"Zuri. About our situation."

"Yes."

"I need to understand your motives."

"What do you mean Erik?"

"What kind of relationship do you wish to have?"

"I don't know. I know I want someone who loves me for more than my body. Someone who will not make me have children for the sole reason of an heir."

Erik nodded his agreement. "I certainly wouldn't force you into it."

"What am I to you?"

"A woman."

Zuri sighed angrily. "Besides that."

"I don't know."

"Erik. You have never been unsure till now. Please tell me what I would be to you if you were to have me."

Pulling her against his chest he said, "I can't stand your damned questions.

Save it till later!" He pressed his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth forcefully, his tongue exploring her mouth. Suddenly, he pulled away leaving her breathless. He suddenly pressed her to the bed and sat between her bent, parted legs.

"No."

"What?" Erik asked. He was confused.

"I can't Erik. Not until I feel that you love me or care for me. Which you don't."

"That isn't true!"

"Tell me then. Be a man!"

"Would you shun me?"

Zuri tilted her head in curiosity. She had never seen this side of Erik before. "I've been searching for you for two years! Does it look like I would shun you? Erik. There are many types of love but unconditional love; I feel is the most important of all."

"What do you mean?"

"Unconditional love means..."

"I know what it means." Erik interrupted her.

"No need to be rude. I mean that it's important because the person you choose to live your life with should love you no matter what you look like, what your past is like, or anything else."

He was silent for a few minutes, too deep in thought to notice her odd looks.

"Erik? Haven't you got it yet?"

"Got what?"

"You don't love with your brain. You love with your heart."

"I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't say you were."

"You are thinking it."

"Why are men so damn confusing?"

He was silent for a few minutes. She turned on her back and groaned softly as she did. "I am going to lay down. I'm tired of explaining." Looking at her he sighed then stood from the bed and left her alone for a while.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the update!_


	14. XIV

**XIV. Repressing Lust**

Zuri stood at the stove waiting for the water to boil for the tea. What was the matter with Erik? Why couldn't he tell her his feelings? Maybe it was because of the past with Christine. She was so tired anymore of the chasing around.

A sharp whistle cut through her thoughts. She carefully took a towel and wrapped it around the handle then poured the water in a white teapot. She then placed the lid over it and let the water brew with the chamomile tea. Sitting down at the small wooden table, she let out a deep sigh. What was she doing here? She didn't belong here. Not even Erik wanted her.

"What are you doing?" Erik's voice interrupted her musings.

"Making tea. Do you want some?"

"Sounds good. Is that all you have been doing?"

"Yes. You have not flour or eggs or anything for me to make supper. What am I

to do?"

"I have sugar." He snapped at her.

"Fine. You have sugar. You need more than sugar down here to survive."

"Antoinette brings me my food."

"You are letting your stove waste if you do not use it often."

Zuri paused to pour some tea and sprinkle some sugar in her cup. "Two spoonfuls for myself." Erik told her before she asked him. She quickly obeyed then put the lid over the sugar jar. "Why the hell are we talking about food?"

Zuri shrugged then commented, "Maybe because it is a topic we need to talk about."

"You know what I want to talk about."

She took a sip of her tea then forcefully put her cup on the table. "Then be a man Erik. I'm not a child and you certainly don't need to beat around the bush."

Erik slammed his cup on the table. Some of the liquid spilled. "Don't criticize me." He said in a very low tone.

"I can't help that you act like you act." She suddenly stood from the table and sighed as she turned to the stove.

Erik suddenly felt a rage come over him like he had never felt before. Even Christine never made him feel so angry. Pushing over the table he let the delicate cups and pot break in the floor. Zuri turned around momentarily before feeling him press her body to the wall. "You want to know what I think. I think you are a spoiled little brat who has got way too much in life." He noticed her swallow loudly then continued, "Even though you infuriate me past comprehensive thought, there is something about you that makes me want to throw you on the bed every time we get in an argument. I don't know what kind of relationship I want to have yet because I am still confused myself, but I know one thing, I want a relationship where you are MINE and I am the only one to love you."

She was speechless as he glared deeply in her eyes. Tears began to leak from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" His tone now changed to a soft, caring tone and his eyes, which held anger mere minutes ago, held sadness within the golden depths.

"Oh Erik. I'm sorry." She leaned against him and brushed her lips against his.

He pressed his lips against hers while tangling his fingers in her hair. His first comprehensive thought after kissing her was to walk away and to clean up the mess. His next thought was something along the lines of how long it would take to reach his bedroom. Breaking the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck then gently kissed his unmasked cheek. "You never answered my question."

"Because you told me you love me."

Something snapped within him that made him realize that what he had told her was the truth. He gently pulled her against his body. "Erik." His name exhaled from her mouth.

"Zuri."

"I love you too."

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews ahead of time. I appreciate it._


	15. XV

**XV. The Line Between Love and Lust**

Erik pressed her into the red silk sheets on his bed. He kept reminding himself that he needed to take things slowly. He pressed his lips against hers while running his right hand up her stomach. He watched her tilt her head up as he continued kissing her. He then moved along her neck, nipping and leaving red marks on her pale skin.

"Wait." She whispered in his ear, softly pressing her hands at his shoulders.

"What is it?" Erik asked her. He almost felt fear come over his thoughts.

"Erik..I want you to be happy."

"I am."

"But I can't do this unless you feel..."

Cutting her off he kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"Oh Erik. I love you too." She said then gently kissed his cheek and pulled him over her body. "I'm a little nervous."

He placed two fingers over her soft lips then began to unbutton the front of her dress. He helped her work the garment off of her body. After pulling the dress away from her body he began to push her stocking on her right leg down her knee. He stroked the side of her face in a calming way.

Zuri's fingers brushed against the edge of his white mask then peeled away the mask. Though he felt uncomfortable he smiled while feeling the soft fingertips of her hand brush against his marred flesh. He pulled her stocking of her foot then threw it in the floor. Their eyes met telling eachother to move on.

Sitting on his knees he parted her legs then took her left leg and began to bring the stocking down her knee. After taking off the stocking and throwing it to the floor he sat between her legs and began to take off her remaining clothes. A white silk camisole and matching pantalets. Pulling the camisole over her head, he gently used his fingers to massage her left breast.

Moaning, she entwined her fingers in his dark hair, then leaned up to kiss his lips. Bending his head, he met her lips. He pulled the camisole away from her body then threw it into the floor to join the rest of her clothes. She sat up and pulled his jacket away from his body. Soon she too was pulling off his clothes and discarding them in the floor like mere rags until his chest was bare.

She pushed his back on the sheets while gently kissing his lips. He kissed back passionately. His tongue parted her lips then invaded her mouth. He heard a muffled moan escape from her lips. Pushing her back in the position she was before, he bent over her and kissed along her neck and collarbone. She moaned into his ear then gasped as he moved along her breast.

Erik's lips found her nipple then sucked it into his mouth. He heard her moan eagerly into his ear, encouraging him on. He repeated his ministrations on her other breast then he began to place kisses down her thin stomach. She moved her hands down to his shoulders and gripped his shoulders harshly, her fingernails digging into his skin. "Woah."

"What is it?"

"I think I would rather have my hair pulled."

Zuri noticed the red marks she was leaving on his skin. "Sorry."

Kissing her lips he said, "It's okay."

Erik continued down her stomach till he reached her pelvic area. "Erik wait."

He looked up and into her eyes. Reaching forward she began to unbutton his pants releasing his cock into the warmth of her hand. Erik moaned into her ear. Erik helped her out of her pantalets then settled in between her legs and pressed his cock at her entrance. He covered her lips with his then pushed in quickly.

Zuri moaned in his mouth while wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he thrust into her core harshly. "More." She moaned softly while grasping a red sheet in her right hand. "Please." His hand caught the edge of her hip and pulled her closer while slamming into her. Soon she felt him drive her over the edge and they both came moaning into the other's ears.

Falling away from his body she felt him collapse over her. "Thanks Erik."

"No. Thank you for loving me." He gave her a kiss then they both fell asleep feeling warm and loved.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews ahead of time._


	16. XVI

**XVI. Love Is Not Blind**

Warm arms surrounded her naked body in a close embrace. She moaned softly then opened her eyes to see Erik's dark hair as she tilted her head. The left side of his face was hidden from her, revealing only the right side of his face. She itched to touch his face but was content watching him sleep. Zuri had never seen him sleeping so soundly.

Sitting up from the sheets she found her clothes that were discarded in the floor. She slowly began to get out of the bed but felt an arm tighten around her waist. "Where do you think you are going?"

She tried to gently pry his fingers away from her stomach. "Well I was going to get on some clothes then make some tea since I can't make any bread or cookies or anything like that."

Erik rolled his eyes at her. "And miss out on more sex? We're just getting started Zuri."

'The man is insatiable. I really don't blame him though.' Zuri thought to herself with a smile. "Erik I need to confess to you. I am not as adept as you are."

"Don't doubt yourself. I love you and everything that you are." Erik said to her trying to boost her confidence. "I love you." He repeated.

Laying back down she allowed him to climb over her body. He kissed her lips gently then pressed another kiss along the shell of her ear. She giggled softly as his breath tickled her ear. "You please me very much." He growled playfully in her ear while pinning her wrists over her head.

"Erik. Can we talk for a bit?" Zuri asked him quietly.

Noticing her reluctance to continue, he sighed then said, "What's the matter?"

"Why do you assume that there is something wrong? I would like to talk. That is all." She explained then thought to herself, 'Why are men so difficult?'

"I was wondering if you had thought about how long you want our relationship to last."

"As long as it can."

"Have you thought about a child? What if I get pregnant?"

Erik flashed her a look that spoke of his annoyance. "You're not going to get pregnant. Even if you do we can always give it up for adoption."

"What! You mean you don't want to know the joys of being a parent."

"Not really. Parenthood is not something I want to be involved in."

"Why not?"

"Because, Zuri, I believe I told you about my parents. I really don't want to talk about children anymore."

"Yes. I'll be quiet."

"I don't want you to be quiet. I do not want to talk about that subject. Come on Zuri. Don't be mad with me."

"I'm not mad. I am sort of disappointed."

"Well. Let's not think about the future for a while. Let's only think of something else," He paused while placing a hand on her left inner thigh, "like sex."

"You are not going to give up are you?" Zuri said with a laugh.

"Mmm...Nope." He responded then laughed in her ear.

"Well then lets get to it." Zuri said then pressed her lips to his and pulled him closer to her body.

_Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far!_


	17. XVII

**XVII. A Talk With Madame Giry**

Madame Giry looked at Zuri as she set a cup of tea in front of her. "So what has Erik been doing?"

"He and I have been expanding our relationship." She said quietly then stirred sugar in her cup. "I talked about having a child and he said that he would give it away." She suddenly blurted out.

"I wouldn't believe him."

"He sounded serious."

"Zuri, what kind of relationship does he want with you?" Madame Giry asked after sipping some tea and setting her cup down.

"I'm not sure. He wants a long-term relationship though." Zuri answered then looked in Madame Giry's eyes.

"Hmm."

"Do you think there is something wrong?"

"No. I think that it is strange that is all. Erik has never expressed love for anyone else besides Christine. Can you forgive him so easily?"

"I can."

"If he truly loves you?"

"Yes."

"Would you give him your heart?"

"I already have..." A silence separated them for a few minutes. "I need to get

back. He will be worried about me."

"Be careful Zuri." Madame Giry warned.

Zuri nodded then stood up and left.

_Author's Note: I appreciate the future reviews._


	18. XVIII

**XVIII. Reassurance**

Erik watched Zuri busy herself with making biscuits and bread. He read a book while sighing softly. Why is it that women had to bake to feel useful? "Why are you doing all these things?" He asked her then closed his book promptly and looked at her through his golden depths.

"Because I feel useful."

"There are other ways to feel useful." He said as a sly smile crept on his face.

"Having sex is not useful." Zuri replied then covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Were all men insatiable or just Erik?

"Says you."

A sudden clatter caught his attention. "Is that all I am? A body for you to fuck?" She covered her mouth soon afterwards.

"Zuri. You mistake what I have said."

"I am pretty sure I understand." She said while nearing his chair.

Pulling her onto his lap he pinned her arms between his left arm and chest. "I was joking with you Zuri. Why do you think that all I want from you is your body?"

"No reason."

"Don't play with me. Didn't our lovemaking merit my love for you? Don't you want to be with me?"

Sighing she kissed his forehead softly. "Of course I do. I love you." He released her, allowing her to stand up from his lap. "Erik, I would do anything for you."

"You would?"

"You are the only person I have now Erik. My family shuns me because I was searching for you. They thought I was insane in many ways. Do you believe me?"

"You mean you left your family because of me?"

"Mostly. They also wanted me to marry some pompous baron. They even didn't bother to ask if I wanted to marry him. So I packed my things, took my share of my inheritance, and ran away. Afterwards I began researching you and interviewing all who were there at the incident."

"I didn't know."

"It is alright. It's not your fault. I am glad I met you."

Standing up from his chair, Erik gently grasped her hips and pulled her against his body. "Fuck, I want you so bad. I want to love you."

"Can you wait until I finish baking?" She asked then laughed at his mock disappointed face.

"Let them burn for all I care." Erik whispered in her ear. He suddenly pressed a kiss against the pulse at her neck then picked her up and pressed her forcibly against the wall. His knee propped firmly between her thighs and the wall to keep her up.

"Erik," Zuri cried out indignantly, "let me down!"

Erik smiled widely then said, "No. I like you just like this."

"Surely you can't keep me up like this. You will get tired."

"You know how much stamina I have." He replied then kissed once more at the junction of her neck while running his hands up the sides of her hips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck then her legs around his waist. "If I promise to make love with you after I finish baking will you let me down?"

Erik tapped his forefinger against his chin. "Nope. I like you up there."

Zuri sighed deeply. "You are not being fair monsieur."

"Ah but you see the world is not fair."

A deep sigh escaped her lips. "Please."

"Fine. But I want to play later." He kissed her softly then let her down.

xxxx

Zuri began to unbutton the front of her black dress. She allowed the shoulders of the dress to fall down her arms and the front to come down to her waist. Pulling her hands out of the sleeves she pushed the straps of her chemise up her shoulders. Pulling the rest of the dress off her body she threw her dress on a nearby chair as Erik entered.

Parting her legs sexily, he smiled at her because he knew what was coming. He kneeled quickly on the silky sheets then began to settle eagerly between her parted legs. Erik ran his left hand down her right leg then helped her by pulling off a black stocking. He kissed her lips softly then pushed her backwards until she was enveloped by the sheet.

A tongue darted forward against his mouth. Erik opened his mouth to allow her tongue to venture in. Her tongue caressed his while he pressed his hands over her breasts and began to massage the soft flesh through her chemise. "Let's take this off, shall we?" Erik pointed at the chemise.

She pulled her mouth from his then said, "Hold on then." She immediately reached for the ends of her chemise and pulled it off, revealing the upper half of her body. He smiled at her then bent forward to close the gap between their lips. He pressed his lips to her neck then hooked his arm underneath her left leg and pulled her leg over his shoulder.

Zuri reached up and began to unbutton his shirt quickly. She wanted to feel his skin upon hers. Erik helped her after she completely unbuttoned his shirt by pulling the shirt off and threw it in the floor. Zuri reached forward with quick fingers and began to unbutton his black pants. Erik groaned in her ear. "You really shouldn't do that."

"Why not?" She asked innocently while Erik laughed.

"Because..," Erik said then thought 'You cute thing.', "we should wait."

"You.." She kissed his throat. "just.." A kiss to his shoulder. "don't want.." A kiss to his other shoulder. "me.." She placed a kiss above his chest. "to have fun."

"Are you seducing me mademoiselle?"

Feigning innocence once more she said, "Why no monsieur. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

Erik smiled then allowed her to push him backwards till he was on his back and she in between his legs. Her hands wandered along his crotch and continued to free his member which was currently half in view from her half-finished job. Zuri kissed along the junction of his neck while finally freeing him then pushing the pants down his hips.

Erik exhaled loudly as his member was exposed to the air. "Are you comfortable?" Zuri questioned him.

"Quite." He replied.

She kissed below his jaw while running her fingernails lightly over his chest and nipples. "You are getting quite experienced at this." He said then moaned when her lips moved over his nipple.

After running her tongue over his sensitive nub she replied, "I have learned from the best." She then giggled loudly.

Zuri continued to kiss down his chest then eventually over his stomach. Her right hand gently stroked his member and felt his member harden under her touch. "I don't know about you Zuri but I really need to get this over with."

"Alright Erik. Go ahead." She replied then sat back and allowed him to dominate once more. He spread her legs then thrust into her, all done very quickly. He began to thrust quickly while alternating between kissing and suckling the side of her neck. He was oblivious to everything but the sounds of her moaning with pleasure beneath him and her body moving against him.

She writhed underneath his body as her hips thrusted against his in quick, heated motions. Erik groaned suddenly then shuddered violently as his climax came over him. Zuri wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her then finally riding her climax out. Erik groaned as he finally fell on top of her panting hard.

After wiping her sweat drenched face with the edge of the sheet he gently kissed her lips then the pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you Zuri."

"Stay inside of me for a while." She begged him then wrapped her arms around his neck. "It feels good." She murmured tiredly.

He buried his face in her neck then heard her murmur, "I love you too."

_Author's Note: I appreciate the future reviews!_


	19. XIX

**XIX. Pregnancy**

Zuri looked in the full-length mirror. She smoothed the burgundy material over her stomach. It had been a month since she had come down here with Erik. She had yet to have her cycle. There was only one thing that she could think of that would prevent her cycle. Oh Erik would either hate her or would be mad with her. But hell, what should he expect with them having sex so much.

He was much more lenient now, she noticed. He let her go out whenever she wished and let her cook and make food that she had not been able to make in a while. He bought her many new things, including clothes, materials to sew, yarn to knit, and various ingredients for her cooking.

What would it be like to be pregnant? Eventually she would have to tell him. Within two months he would notice if not sooner. What would he do when he found out? It panicked her but she decided she would visit Antoinette to see what she would think about it.

Venturing up towards the main part of the opera house she thought over many things but mostly what it would be like to be a mother. Erik had verbally, very verbally, expressed that he did not want a child. She hoped that he would change his mind.

Pushing the button to open the passageway, she entered the darkened hallway. Finding her way to Antoinette's room she knocked eagerly on the door. She only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened swiftly. "Zuri. What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you." Zuri replied while Antoinette led her into the room.

"I'm pregnant."

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do."

"You don't think he would be mad with you."

"Why should he?" She crossed her arms then huffed. "He helped make this child last I heard. I haven't slept with anyone else."

"Are you planning to hide it?"

"How can I hide it! I will eventually become bigger. I am going to wait a bit to tell him. I don't know how I will tell him."

"He will have to understand and accept this."

"I am worried about his response."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Tomorrow I will send for my daughter and we will go out and get some things for your pregnancy."

Zuri nodded. She remained silent for a few minutes. "I best be going back."

"Why?"

"I have to set the mood. He needs to be in a good mood when I tell him."

"Be careful. Do you want me to walk you back down?"

"I'm fine. I'll be careful."

"Zuri," Antoinette said sternly, "tell him soon. You will probably need to move back up here soon so you will be comfortable."

Zuri nodded. "I will." She then left.

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. I wrote this story nearly a year ago so I do plan to do a rewrite simply because I am not happy with the plotline. Thanks again!_


	20. XX

**XX. A Surprise and a Argument**

Zuri sat rather quietly on a plush chair. Her legs were curled to the side while she knitted quietly. Currently she was waiting for Erik to come back. After visiting Madame Giry she had thought on the way she would tell Erik. She knew it would not be easy. Where was he?

Erik suddenly came in quickly. "I am back sweetness."

"Welcome back. I missed you." She said then stood up after putting her knitting aside and hugged him then kissed him on the temple.

"How is my lovely little Zuri?"

"I am feeling fine. Thank you." A pause. "Erik. We need to talk."

"About what?" He asked then noted in his mind the seriousness of her tone.

Pulling him to the nearby sofa she sat him down then sat down beside him. "Erik. Something has happened and I do not know what to do. I do not know how to tell you."

"What is it sweetness?"

"Erik...i'm pregnant."

Erik sat there for a few minutes not knowing what to say or if what she said was what he heard. "Excuse me. Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I haven't had my cycle and I have been here for a month." Silence enveloped the two until Zuri spoke up. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Damn it Zuri you should have timed it better."

Zuri suddenly felt anger permeate her being. It was very unfair for him to say so about her. "You...are...such an asshole!" She paused a minute then said, "I can't believe you are blaming me!"

"Last time I heard, you were a woman. You know how to time things out."

"Excuse me! I can't believe this! You are blaming me for getting pregnant when it was you who FUCKED me in the first place!"

"If you hadn't been pressuring me to answer your stupid questions."

"What! You should be happy! You are going to be a Goddamn father! Deal with it Erik! At least you aren't the one who is going to be sick all the time. I want this child. If you don't that is too bad!"

Zuri curled her fingers in a ball to stop herself from slapping him. She was probably going to punch him if he kept acting like a jerk. "God I can't believe you got pregnant!"

Tears suddenly fell down her face. "I can't believe how you are acting!" She cried out loudly then burst into tears. "You are such a jerk!" Zuri then ran off into the tunnels and upwards to the main part of the opera house where she could find Antoinette.

_Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews!_


	21. XXI

**XXI. Tears and a Heartfelt Apology**

Antoinette sat a sobbing Zuri down on her bed. "He said what!" She asked her then gave her a handkerchief to dry her tears.

After dabbing at her tear-drenched face she said, "He doesn't want our baby. He is such a jerk!"

"Why wouldn't he want a child? That is my question. You would think that he would be happy to be a father." She commented then poured Zuri some chamomile tea.

"He hates me. He doesn't want me now."

"That is nonsense. I'm going to have a good talk with him. He has no right to deny you. No right at all. Stay here and rest for a while." Antoinette said after giving her the tea.

"Are you going now?"

"Yes. Erik and I need to have a long talk."

"Thanks Antoinette. I appreciate it."

Antoinette patted her affectionately on the shoulder. "Lay down and take care."

xxxx

Antoinette literally stomped into Erik's lair and yelled for him. "Erik. Get your behind out here!"

A maddened Erik stepped out of the bedroom. "What is it Antoinette!"

"You absolute jerk! You idiot! How dare you!"

"Would you mind telling me what you are blabbering about!"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You call yourself a man! You don't deserve her."

"She shouldn't have gotten pregnant."

"What the hell do you think happens when you have sex every day? Did you think she wouldn't get pregnant after you made love to her? If you did you are more of an idiot than I thought."

"You're cutting it close Antoinette!"

"You need to listen to me and listen well. If you do not take responsibility of this child then you will miss out on a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like the birth of your child, like fathering, and seeing your child grow up into a beautiful young lady or handsome young man. You will miss so much if you shun both Zuri and your child."

"I don't want a child. Children are too much to handle."

"The GREAT Opera Ghost can't handle children. This is unheard of."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it! You know what I think you should do?"

"Pray tell."

"You should go out and buy Zuri something heartfelt that she absolutely loves. Then you should come back and apologize to her and then marry her."

"Marry her!"

"Yes."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"She will. She thinks right now that you hate her and don't want her."

"She does?"

"Yes."

"She thinks I hate her? I don't hate her. She knows this."

"Obviously not! Now by tomorrow you need to apologize." Antoinette then marched back up towards her bedroom.

xxxx

Zuri woke up to a door shutting loudly. She felt disoriented all of the sudden. Thinking back she remembered she was in Antoinette's room and how she had run away after Erik and her had got in to an argument. She began to cry again. Sobs shook her body. "Do not cry Zuri."

"I can't help it. I cannot believe he was so inconsiderate."

"I think you will find that he will be apologizing."

"You think?"

"Of course. Erik will realize he is wrong and he will come to you."

"I hope so."

"He will apologize."

xxxx

The next day all Zuri did was drink tea, eat whatever Antoinette told her to eat, and wait for Erik to show up. She knew he didn't want a child but she couldn't help it now. He had to accept his child. Where would she go if he didn't? What would she have to do?

At the current moment Antoinette was out getting some things after practice. She read quietly while waiting for her to return. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. Her heart began to pound wildly. Zuri stood from her place, put down the book she was reading, then headed towards the door. She then opened the door slowly to reveal Erik.

"What are you doing here?"

With him he carried a paper-wrapped box and a rose. "I have come to apologize." He quickly shut the door behind him then led Zuri to the bed to sit down. "Zuri. I'm sorry about yesterday." Silence greeted him with angry green eyes. "I've never wanted a child because I don't know if I can be the father that you want me to be."

"What? Erik. I am new mother. I don't know what to expect."

"I will be there for you." He gently kissed her forehead then snaked an arm around her waist. "I have something for you." He reached down then gave her his present.

"Erik. You didn't have to." She took the present in her hands.

He watched her carefully unwrap her present then gasp softly when she found a blanket, a baby blanket. "Aw. Erik. It is so beautiful."

"I have another present and a question for you." He took out a small box then knelt on his knee. "Zuri, will you forgive my anger and selfishness and will you marry me?"

She giggled softly then said as tears streaked down her cheeks, "Of course I will marry you."

Erik hugged her tightly to his body then kissed her softly on her full lips. "Thank you Zuri. Thank you for putting up with me."

"I love you despite your anger."

His hand gently drifted over her stomach and rubbed her stomach softly. "Our first child." She leaned her head against his shoulder feeling tired all of the sudden. "Are you tired?" Erik asked as he noticed her eyes become heavy.

"Yes." She answered.

"Here then. Lay down. Antoinette told me that you could sleep here if you want."

"I would not want to be a bother."

"You are not bothering anyone. She more or less commanded me to tell you that." He said with a laugh then helped her lay down. After putting her underneath the sheets he covered her up with a thick blanket then stroked her hair softly. "Sleep well."

"Stay with me."

"I will. Now sleep." He replied then watched her slowly drift off.

_Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews. _


	22. XXII

**XXII. Sickness and Shopping**

Two weeks had passed since the argument between Erik and Zuri. They had began planning their wedding which they figured they would try to do as soon as possible. Zuri was now beginning to feel the effects of pregnancy and all Erik could do was comfort her or watch her.

Zuri was hunched over the bathtub feeling rather queasy. "Erik. I don't think I can leave the bathroom."

"What is the matter?" He asked while walking in to see if she was alright.

"I'm feeling sick. I can't go out and shop for my wedding dress."

"Do you think it will wear off?"

"I hope so."

"I don't want to go shopping without you. I will have Antoinette go. There is no use you going if you feel so bad."

"I'm sorry." She apologized then sniffled.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. We will save shopping for a wedding dress later. I will have Antoinette pick up some food. You will not be cooking until you have had this child."

"What? But Erik!"

"No buts. You could get burned or hurt yourself. I simply won't have it."

Zuri sighed angrily despite her queasiness. "That is so unfair."

"The world is unfair sweetness."

"You and the world are unfair."

Erik laughed then said, "Temperamental aren't we?" Before she could speak he said, "There are other things that you could do. Like sew and knit and read."

"I know."

"I will be back. Stay here until I get back."

"Be quick."

"I will."

xxxx

Erik returned to find Zuri sleeping against the bathtub. He gently picked her up in his arms carefully then taking her into the bedroom. After laying her down in the silky sheets he made sure that her dress was straightened then pulled the sheets and a thick warm blanket over her.

He sat on the edge of the bed while gently stroking her hair. Her hand suddenly caught his. "Thanks." She murmured softly.

"You are welcome." Erik replied then said, "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I don't want anything to eat."

"Maybe some tea then, Antoinette gave me some imported green tea from Japan. It is said to be real good for your health."

"No. I'm really not in the mood for it now."

"There is nothing I can get you?"

"We can talk."

"About what?"

"The wedding."

"What about the wedding?"

"Where do you want to have it?"

"There is a small chapel near the opera house. I thought we could have our wedding there."

"That sounds good."

"You are not too enthusiastic."

"When your stomach feels like it is being squeezed then no I really am not caring about anything else."

"I'm sorry sweetness." He apologized then stroked her hair again.

"It's okay."

"What do you want your dress to look like?"

"I don't know. We'll go out tomorrow if it is alright."

"Of course it is."

"Erik?"

"Hmm."

"Will you lay down with me?"

"If it is what you want."

"Yes please."

Erik took off his coat and vest then stood up and put them over a chair and walked to the other side of the bed, pulled the covers down, took off his shoes then got in bed. He curled up beside her, resting his left arm over the side of her waist then allowing her to lay her head on his right arm. "Thanks."

"You are welcome Zuri. Sleep. I will be here."

"Thanks." She repeated then fell asleep fast.

xxxx

The next day Zuri felt good enough to go on an outing with Antoinette and Erik. After she retrieved her dress they would be able to marry sooner. Finding a dress shop, the three went in and looked at the dresses that were currently displayed. It was odd to have Erik shopping with her. He looked like he was not too enthusiastic being out. She could not blame him either. However, he looked like he was having a good time looking for a dress.

"What about this one?" Antoinette said as she pointed one of the dresses.

"I would rather have my dress in white." Zuri commented while looking at it. "What do you think Erik?"

"I'm staying out of this."

"Oh come on. You have to help me pick out a dress. Please."

"You can try some of the dresses on." The shopkeeper interrupted them. "Let me measure you and I can pick some dresses to your liking."

Zuri nodded then was led into the back leaving Erik and Antoinette alone. "Erik, don't you think you should be a bit more helpful. She wants to make you happy."

"Isn't picking out a dress more of the bride's activity?"

"You picked out Christine's dress." She reminded him.

"Yes. I know. But I want Zuri to have a normal wedding."

"Well this is normal to her. Besides after Zuri told me about her past she said that if she was to marry that baron or duke she was talking about then she would not have been able to do these things. It's important to her."

Before Erik could reply Zuri came out in one of the wedding dresses the shopkeeper had chosen for her to wear. "What do you think?"

"The trail is too long and the veil needs to be a bit shorter." Erik said while hoping he did not offend her.

"Ah. I have just the dress." The shopkeeper said then led Zuri to the back room again.

When Zuri emerged again she wore a pure white wedding dress. The veil only extended a little way past her shoulders. The fabric was draped in the correct places to emphasize her curves. Erik's jaw dropped which caused Zuri to giggle. "I take it you like it." He nodded enthusiastically. Zuri turned around then said, "I'll take it."

_Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews! Thanks so much._


	23. XXIII

**XXIII. A Visit From Madame Giry**

Antoinette knocked firmly on the door in front of her. She had come to talk with Christine and the Vicomte. She had planned to tell Christine about Erik's engagement and with the blessings of his fiancé, Zuri, she hoped that they would forget the past and wish him well.

The door opened to reveal a maid. "May I help you?"

"I have come to see the Vicomte and Vicomtess."

"What is your name?"

"Antoinette Giry. Christine knows me as Madame Giry."

"Come in and wait for a moment."

Antoinette stepped into the foyer and waited patiently. After a few minutes, Christine and Raoul appeared in the foyer. "Madame Giry, it is so good to see you. How is Meg?" She asked her former ballet teacher.

"She is doing well. She is living on her own now."

"That is good. She writes occasionally."

"May I ask why you are here Madame?" Raoul interrupted.

"I have some good news to tell you. I think we should sit down first before we talk." Antoinette explained.

Raoul nodded then led his wife and Antoinette into the parlor. She sat down on a plush chair then waited for the couple to sit down across from her. "What is the news? Is it about Meg?"

"No. This is going to come as a shock but Erik is getting married."

Christine's jaw dropped in disbelief while Raoul looked at her in suspicion. "You are not being serious." Christine finally broke the silence.

"I am being serious. He is happy Christine. After two years he has finally found someone for himself."

"What is her name? Who is she?"

"Her name is Zuri Bellamont. We came upon each other when she requested to stay at the opera house."

"THE Zuri Bellamont? She is from a very rich family. Why would she want to marry the phantom?" Raoul cut in.

"Maybe because she did not want to be forced into a marriage. If I recall, the Bellamonts are a very old family. They force their female children into marriages with other rich families. It is all to maintain the "rich" bloodline." Antoinette responded.

"That must be horrible." Christine interrupted.

"Yes but let me continue. Since the fire Zuri had wanted to meet Erik. She interviewed people who were there and researched him as best as she could. It was her dream to meet him."

"Why would anyone want to meet him?"

"I was confused at first when she wanted to meet him and interview him. At first the two did not get along at all. Things happened that I cannot and will not disclose with you but as time progressed they both began to love each other. She healed him in many ways and for the first time in such a long while he was happy. Recently Zuri has become pregnant and it is ever urgent that they marry sooner."

"Pregnant!" Raoul exclaimed. "Is she stupid!"

"Nay Vicomte." Antoinette said with a bit of hatred in her voice, "You do not know all of the circumstances so do not judge quickly."

"Madame Giry, maybe you do not understand. Any woman that high of social standing should never have sexual relations before marriage. It is simply.."

Antoinette cut him off. "It is not unheard of. You are lucky that you are a man Vicomte and that you are able to marry who you wish. Zuri had to leave to get her freedom and she gives herself to a good man. Erik is not bad. He is misunderstood. He was so lonely and angry before she came to him."

Shaking his head the Vicomte thought otherwise. "I came to ask you on Zuri's behalf if you would come to the wedding."

"Of course." Christine answered.

"Christine!"

"Erik has found someone. He is not going to steal me away Raoul. The past is the past. He has changed."

"Can we meet Mademoiselle Bellamont?" Raoul asked.

"Depending if she feels well. I will talk with her when I go back."

"Thanks for coming Madame Giry."

"You are welcome." Antoinette replied then stood up and was led out by the maid.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. _


	24. XXIV

**XXIV. The Marriage**

Zuri felt Antoinette button the back of her dress up. "You look very beautiful Zuri. He will be pleased."

"You do not think I look fat?"

"Not at all Zuri. You look fine." Meg interrupted.

"I hope I don't mess up."

"Nonsense." Antoinette chided her. "You will do just fine."

"ZURI!" A voice boomed through the door accompanied by a loud BAM, BAM, BAM.

The three women looked at each other knowing why he was angry. Zuri went to the door and opened it revealing a very angry Erik. "Why, pray tell," His voice suddenly became calm with a hint of anger flashing in his golden eyes, "are the Vicomte and Vicomtess here!"

"I asked them to come."

"I gathered that much. Antoinette, please leave with your daughter. I have to have a talk with my bride." Erik told the other women then watched as they silently left. Erik shut the door behind them. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I thought it would be nice. They seem to be nice."

"Nice? NICE! They tried to destroy me for God's sake! Do you want to kill me Zuri!"

She suddenly burst into tears. "Why do you have to be mean to me today Erik? I was only trying to be friendly." She suddenly turned away from him and flung herself into the next room then threw the door shut behind her. Not bothering to lock it she found a small couch and sat on it.

Zuri had no idea how long she had cried but it must have been a long while for Erik came into the room, sat down on the other end of the couch, then pulled her on his lap. He was careful not to mess up her wedding dress. "I am sorry." He finally said. "I did not mean to become angry. I know you were thinking that it would be nice and I know you were thinking about me," he paused, "but Zuri you have to understand I don't want to see those two. Especially at our wedding."

She sniffed loudly then wiped her eyes. Erik took out a handkerchief from his pocket then gently patted her eyes with it and gave it to her to blow her nose. "I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault sweetness. I love you. I know you were trying to make me happy. I appreciate that a lot."

"It seems all I ever do is make you unhappy."

"No love. The happiest moment in my life is when you came to me."

She smiled happily at this comment. "Truthfully?"

"Yes." Erik said then kissed her lips softly.

"We should go. The priest will be waiting." Zuri said as she suddenly realized how late they were due to her fit.

"Then let us go." He smiled suddenly. "It is supposed to be bad luck to see the bride before the wedding but I think otherwise."

After Erik returned to the front where the priest stood, the organ began to play signaling the bride's coming. For his bride he would be very good and not start an argument with either the Vicomte or Vicomtess. Shaking them from his mind he watched Zuri walk up the aisle. She looked absolutely lovely in the white dress that they both had picked out. She had finally come to his side and gave Meg her bouquet of flowers.

She looked at Erik's eyes as the priest began. "We are gathered here to celebrate the union between Erik Giry and Zuri Bellamont." Erik had chosen to use Antoinette's last name with her permission. After reading a bit from the book he held the priest said, "Whosoever object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one spoke he went on. "Do you Erik Giry take this woman in holy matrimony? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, for rich or for poor, until death do you part?"

Erik took the golden ring from Antoinette and pushed it gently onto her ring finger. "I do."

"And do you Zuri Bellamont, take this man in holy matrimony? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, for rich or for poor, until death do you part?" Zuri took the other ring from Antoinette and slid it onto Erik's right ring finger. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife," turning to Erik he said, "you may now kiss the bride."

Wasting no time, Erik pulled the veil back then kissed her passionately. Erik then pulled back and smiled at his new "wife". Erik led her down the aisle with her arm in his. He was glad that he was on the left side so he would not see Christine and her husband.

After leading her outside he helped her upon Cesar then was about to get on when someone tapped his back. He got on behind his wife then looked down to see Christine. "I'm really happy for you Erik."

Feeling neither anger nor happiness for seeing her he said, "Thank you Vicomtess. I appreciate you coming to our wedding. If you don't mind I have to go." He wrapped his arms around Zuri's waist then kicked into Cesar's side.

xxxx

Erik watched his wife open her present from him. He watched her face change from surprise to shock. "Erik! I didn't know you could draw. This is an exact copy of me. It's so beautiful. Thank you."

"I am glad that you appreciate it."

"Yes. Here. I didn't know what to get you. I hope you like it." Zuri said as she gave him a medium sized box. Taking a lid off of the box he found a black knitted sweater.

"Did you knit this?"

"Yes."

"I love it. I will wear it once the colder months come and we do not have long till winter comes."

"So you like it?"

"I love it Zuri. Now, let us eat."

Erik helped her into her chair and put a plate in front of her. He insisted on doing everything for her except feed her, though he could probably do that if he wished to. They ate in silence, only speaking a few times to comment about the food. When they finished Zuri stood up and took their plates away to where the kitchen was. It had been another one of her presents. She now had a place to make him food.

After setting the dishes in the sink she went back to him. Why did she feel nervous after she had given herself to him many times? Her stomach churned nervously. She could handle him the center of the matter was her thought on if she was attractive still. "Zuri, you are awfully silent."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

"I would like to. Do you feel up to it?"

Zuri smiled at her husband then pulled him up from his chair and into their bedroom. "Yes. Definitely. Can you help me out of my dress?"

"Why madame," He said with a smile crossing his face, "I would love to."

Erik swiftly turned her around to face the bed then began to swiftly unbutton the back of her dress. After unbuttoning the dress, he slid the dress down her body slowly. He did not want to ruin her dress. He would hope to see it on his daughter in the future. He put the dress over the arm of the chair then smiled as he watched his wife get into their bed slowly.

He took off his cape, coat, cravat, and vest before getting into bed. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I would feel a failure to you if I didn't."

"Sweetness, I love you. Sex does not define our relationship."

Zuri smiled at him. "I know this. I want to do this for you. Please Erik. Don't you want me still?"

"Of course I do love. What would make you think that I don't want you?"

"I am getting bigger. I thought you wouldn't think me attractive."

"I think you are very attractive. Especially with the little bundle that is mine on the way. I am worried though."

"About what?"

"I am worried that having sex could hurt the baby or you in some way."

"Erik? Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Women can have sex during their pregnancy up to the fifth month."

"They can!"

"Yes."

Erik kissed her lips passionately while his tongue ventured into her mouth. His hands ventured along her thighs as he massaged and rubbed the skin that was in contact with his hands. He felt her hands reach up and wrap around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. "Zuri," He broke the kiss quickly, "I love you and I am very glad that you are my wife."

She smiled at him. In her heart she felt relieved that now she knew he loved her. Leaning up she brought his face to hers then kissed his lips gently, closing the gap between their mouths. Erik moaned in her mouth while his hands pushed up the camisole she wore.

Kissing back forcefully, Erik pulled her camisole off, only breaking their kiss to pull the garment over her head. His lips met hers again for a few minutes then trailed wet kisses down her neck. She purred delightfully in his ear. His left hand traveled over her slightly swollen belly and rubbed soothingly.

Zuri felt Erik's mouth kiss a path down to her right breast. She groaned loudly when she felt his hot mouth envelope her nipple then such fervently on it. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she groaned once more from his ministrations. 'Oh,' She thought to herself, 'he is going to get it in a bit.' And with that thought in her mind she smiled to herself.

Erik left her breasts quickly to move on. His mouth ventured downwards over her stomach. For this night, he decided, he wanted to feel her scratching his skin in pleasure. Kissing her stomach gently he smiled inwardly feeling that now he had a purpose in life. Truly the wedding was beautiful and he had been extremely lucky to marry such a beautiful woman.

He grasped the hem of her pantalets and pulled the white material down her hips and legs then threw the material in the floor. Eagerly he pushed her legs apart even more then threw her legs over his strong shoulders. Pulling her hips closer to his mouth he paused then said, "Zuri. I want to feel your pleasure."

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and into his glittering golden eyes which glinted mischievously at her. She smiled at him lustfully then replied, "Of course. I will do anything for my husband." Erik smiled at her playfulness but wasted no time to please her. Pushing her folds apart, he dipped his tongue in and was treated with a loud gasp.

Pressing his nails into the soft flesh of her thighs he continued pleasing her in the most private way possible. A groan met his ears while he felt her nails digging into his skin. She bit her lip softly. "Please Zuri. I want to hear you. Give yourself to me."

Hearing his words she moaned out softly. His lips contacted her again until he heard her scream from the pleasure he was giving her. Suddenly feeling the need to release he began to unbutton his pants but felt her stop his hands then pull them away and put his hands on her thighs. She began to unbutton his pants then she pushed his pants down his hips.

She positioned his member in front of her core then moaned as he pushed in her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she grunted as he tightened his hold on her hips and began to slam into her. "Oh Erik! Thats it." Encouraged by her cries and the need to spill his seed he kept thrusting harshly into her core. Groaning, he felt her muscles clench around his member as she screamed his name into his ear and clawed at his back as her orgasm came. He buried his face in her neck then moaned her name over and over until his orgasm and hers was over.

She sighed happily. "I love you Erik."

"I love you too Zuri, my wife," he paused, "now if you do not mind I am going to rest for a bit."

Stroking his hair she said, "Sleep if you wish. I am very satisfied. My sweet Erik."

He smiled at her then finally fell asleep to the gentle stroking of her fingertips.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter._


	25. XXV

**XXV. Waiting for the Baby**

"Okay. I can do this." Zuri said to herself while trying to bend down to reach the knife that fell in the floor. She grunted loudly while trying to reach it. She tried every way she could to get the knife. Bending her knees, squatting, she knew if she got on her knees she would have to wait for Erik to pick her up. Sighing angrily she told herself with an accompanying sob, "I can't do this."

"Zuri, what are you crying about sweetheart?" Erik asked then found her in the kitchen. "What did I tell you about cooking! You are not to be doing it."

"I'm bored Erik. Let me cook. Let me do something!" She cried out loudly then beat her fists against his shoulders.

Erik sighed. Ever since she entered the second trimester she had been rather moody. She began to cry loudly as if he had said something to make her sad. "Sweetness. I love you. I only want the best for you and our child."

She sniffed then took the towel from her apron and threw it in the sink. "You are not being fair. I want to go somewhere. I am bored!"

'Keep it under control.' His mind said. He was not going to get mad. "Zuri please understand."

"No! I want to do something instead of laying on my behind all day. You treat me like I am incapable."

'Okay,' His mind said, 'if she does not stop then spank her and remind her why you are her husband.' "Zuri. What do you want to do?"

"Cook, bake, feel useful!"

"Sweetheart you are useful. You are more to me than anything on this earth."

Suddenly she stopped her angry fit then began crying sadly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been angry."

"I know sweety. Now, go sit down and I will pick up your knife. Then we will talk."

She obeyed and walked to the other room and sat on the couch while rubbing her enlarged belly. After sitting down she groaned softly when she felt a small kick from inside of her. "Erik hurry!" Zuri heard his feet pound against the stone.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Come quick." She motioned for him to sit beside her.

When he finally sat down he felt her put his hand over her stomach. "What am I feeling for?"

"Wait a minute."

Erik did as he was told then suddenly felt something kick his hand. "Is that our child kicking?" He felt fascinated at the sign of life beneath his wife's stomach.

"Yes. I think our child recognizes our voices."

"I wonder what it is like."

"What?"

"Being in the womb."

"I wish I could remember what it was like. Erik promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me when you hold our child you will have your mask off."

"Yes. Of course, but don't you think I would scare our child?"

"Our baby knows our voices. Our child does not know what is normal or what is not normal yet. Therefore, you won't be scaring anyone."

Erik smiled. "You have it figured out don't you?"

She smiled proudly. "Yes Monsieur I do." She gently kissed his lips while he wrapped his free arm around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!_


	26. XXVI

**XXVI. Adding to the Family**

Zuri panted softly as Erik put a wet clothe over her sweat-soaked forehead. "I hope the doctor hurries."

"I know sweetheart." Erik said then noticed her breathing begin to quicken. "Calm down."

"I can't help that our child wants to come out. Oh God!"

"Where the hell is the doctor?"

For the birthing of their child Erik had brought her up to the main part of the opera house. He decided that it would be better if she was up in the main part. "I don't know sweetheart." He could see that she was very uncomfortable. Every few minutes she winced in pain from the baby.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Antoinette and the doctor that they had been waiting for. Erik breathed a sigh of relief. "How far are her contractions?" The doctor asked Erik.

"A few minutes apart. Will she be alright?"

"Of course. This must be your first child." The doctor observed while helping Zuri sit up against several pillows. Erik nodded. The doctor smiled at him then proceeded to push apart her legs so that he could see if the child was ready to come out.

Erik took Zuri's hand in his as he noticed her nervousness. He knelt down on the floor then kissed her hand. "Sweetness, everything will be fine."

"I am nervous, so nervous."

"Everything will be fine."

"We might as well start." The doctor interrupted the two. She grasped his hand in a harsh grip then waited while the doctor returned with a bowl of water in his hands and towels. Antoinette stood beside him, waiting for him to tell her what she needed to do. "Madame, I want you to concentrate on breathing slowly. When I tell you to push then do as I say." Zuri nodded. Checking once more to make sure she was ready he muttered, "Fully dilated."

Erik let her squeeze his hand as harshly as she wished. He pressed a kiss to her temple when she began to breathe harshly. "Breathe slowly." He instructed quietly.

"It hurts."

"I wish I could take the pain away sweetness."

"Push." The doctor interrupted once more.

Erik watched his wife grit her teeth and close her eyes tightly while grasping his hand. She groaned loudly while trying to push out her child. "Stop."

Wiping her forehead, Erik watched her breathe harshly once more. He smiled despite the fact that she was in pain. He was finally going to be a father. The doctor told her to push once more. "Ow..." She ground out while pushing once more. Erik shushed her quietly while stroking her face with is other hand. "Do not tell me to be quiet! Damn it!"

"The child is crowning. One more push." The doctor told her.

She propped herself up on her elbows and with a mighty push, Zuri cried out in pain. Her cry turned into a scream when she felt her child come through then she fell back after feeling that she had pushed her child out. Erik waited nervously as the doctor checked their child. A wail greeted their ears. "Perfectly formed, responsive, a girl...She is doing very well."

"Thank you doctor." Erik thanked him as the doctor helped Antoinette clean up the child. Erik then turned to his wife and kissed her sweat-soaked forehead. "A girl. Can you believe it?"

"What does she look like?" Zuri questioned him as she tried to sit up.

"She has black hair. I haven't seen her eyes. She is perfectly formed." He replied. He wringed a washcloth free of excess water then began to wipe her forehead, neck, and chest. Then with a small towel he wiped the wetness from her body. "Do you want to change?"

Zuri nodded then groaned as she felt Erik pick her up and carry her to the bathroom then left her hunched against the sink to quickly get a gown and pantalets that he had brought up from their home beneath the opera house. After shutting the door he helped her out of her sweat-soaked dress and then helped her first into her pantalets. After lacing up her pantalets, he turned her around and had her raise her arms over her head. Pulling the gown over her head, he turned her back around to face him.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak and tired but happy nonetheless...Sorry about earlier."

"What is to apologize about?"

"My comment earlier."

He pulled her close to his body and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "Childbirth must hurt. What did it feel like?"

"Imagine squeezing from your body a large ball."

Erik winced. "I can see why you were very uncomfortable."

"Erik, Zuri, are you finished in there? Your baby girl needs to be fed." Antoinette said through the door with an accompanying knock.

"Coming." Zuri replied after turning around in Erik's arms then led him outside into the bedroom.

"The doctor left. He said he will be by tomorrow."

"Good." Erik commented then watched Zuri sit on the bed and lower her right sleeve down her arm then pulled her arm out to reveal her breast. Antoinette gently gave her her baby girl. Zuri smiled happily at her husband as she cradled their baby to her breast. Erik smiled back as he took off his mask. He had to fulfill his promise to her.

"Come here." Zuri motioned for him to come and sit beside her.

Erik obeyed her and walked over to sit beside her. He watched his baby girl suckle his wife's breast while her tiny hands gripped the gown she wore. "What should we name her?"

"Aya." He said. "If that is alright with you."

"It is. It is a very beautiful name." Turning her attention back to their child she said, "I think Aya has had her fill. Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes." Erik replied then held out his arms.

"Be careful with her head." Zuri advised as she transferred their child over to his arms.

"I will." He said then watched his daughter reach for his finger. He smiled down at her and whispered soft words. She cooed and giggled at him which in turn made him swell with pride and joy. This precious little bundle was his and she recognized him. Zuri was right. Antoinette was right. If he had given her up then he would have missed out on a lot of things.

Antoinette watched from the distance as Erik played with his child. She smiled because of the situation. Who could think that the phantom could be so loving and gentle? Zuri had changed him drastically over the past ten months. She smiled once more then left the room silently.


	27. XXVII

**XXVII. New Parents**

Erik checked the clock again. 2:00. It was 2:00 in the morning and his wife was pacing their bedroom with their child in her arms. Muffled cries met his ears as their child kept crying for them to relieve something. His wife shushed their child lovingly. After standing for a bit she collapsed in the wooden rocking chair and began to rock Aya. Erik put a hand over his eyes and growled softly.

"What is the matter with her?"

"Erik, she must need to be held. I have fed her, changed her, rocked her, and everything else I could think of. Why don't you bring me a book to read to her?"

He groaned softly then stood up and reached for a book on the night stand. "Here. I will go make some tea." He said as he handed her the book.

"How about I go make it and you stay with your daughter." She suggested.

"Okay but make my tea strong." Erik said then picked his daughter up and switched places with her. He watched as she left to make tea. His daughter was indeed a beautiful baby. She had her mother's jet black hair and his golden eyes. "See. What is this nonsense about?" He asked Aya while she sucked contently on his right forefinger.

Zuri came back ten minutes later with a tray in her hands. She was surprised, happily, that her husband was holding her sleeping daughter against his chest. "How did you calm her down?" She asked quietly.

"I guess she just needed to be held by her father." He replied in the same quiet tone. He stood up and put his daughter in her crib then covered her up with her baby blanket.

Zuri smiled and kissed his lips softly then handed him his cup of tea. He sipped some then put it down on the tray. "Do you want to try to sleep a bit?"

"A bit."

"I'll stay up and watch Aya then."

"But I want you to lie down too."

"I will." He said then helped his wife in bed. "Sleep good sweetness." He covered her up quickly then kissed her cheek.

After kissing her he laid down on the other side then draped an arm over her waist and pulled her in his embrace. "Goodnight Erik."

xxxx

Zuri awoke later to a soft murmur from her husband. "Zuri what time is it?"

Glancing tiredly up at the clock she replied, "5:30, shall I make breakfast?"

"Not before feeding your child. Ugh," he groaned, "parenting is hard work."

She rolled on her side then kissed his lips softly. "But it is all worth it, besides think about our future children."

"Ugh." Erik repeated.

Zuri giggled quietly then stood from the bed and picked her fussy daughter up after pulling the top half of her gown down. She then sat on the rocking chair and cradled her daughter to her left breast. Erik sat up while watching his wife. "Maybe I should make breakfast."

Zuri shook her head no. "No monsieur. I am not going to allow you to. I need my release and cooking is it."

"Ugh." Erik repeated once more. "As you wish."

She giggled at him. He was really cute when he acted like that. After Aya had her fill she gave him to Erik then smiled as he cradled her. Zuri put the top half of her gown back in place then walked towards the kitchen with her husband behind her.

Erik put their daughter in the high chair while his wife prepared to make eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. "Erik. I have an idea."

Looking tiredly at her he asked, "What?"

"How about I ask Antoinette if she would watch Aya for a little bit tonight? That will give us some time together."

"That sounds nice."

"Go and lay down."

"But I am fine."

"You need sleep!"

"I'll lie down only if you call me when breakfast is ready."

"Yes. I will." Yawning he left the kitchen. "Aya, you should know now that men are very stubborn." She told her daughter with a giggle then went to prepare their breakfast.


	28. XXVIII

**XXVIII. Bellamont's Plan**

Etienne Bellamont paced the room that parlor. In his hand he held a letter from the Baron Rousseau about his daughter. He had stalled the marriage for so long with his lies. His daughter had disappeared after an argument about her marriage. He could not help that she was a female. She had to carry on their good line. He had to find her now that the Baron was insisting that the marriage take place in a month. He looked at the letter once more and read it:

_Dear Monsieur Bellamont,_

_I have waited over two years for your daughter's response. I have yet to hear from her or see her. I hope that the marriage is still on for I wish to wed her in a month. It is your wish that Zuri be married to me. We should marry as soon as possible. I am giving her a month to get ready. I will be by on Tuesday of next week to see her. Please tell her of my plans by then._

_Baron William Rousseau_

Today was Tuesday. What was he going to do if the men he sent to find her didn't? She was such a stubborn little child and he would not have her wreck his plans. Their line would remain pure. 'She had better have a good excuse for being gone.'

xxxx

Zuri looked at the fruit in her hand. This would not be good enough for her husband and child. Looking at the price she sighed then gathered some shiny apples in her hands and paid for them then put them in her bag. It was nice going out and being away for a little bit. It was good feeling.

"Zuri Bellamont." A male voice said from behind her.

"Yes." She replied nervously.

"You need to come with me."

"No."

"Your father needs you to come home."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you. Now come."

"No." 'Oh Erik help!'

xxxx

The man who had brought her back pushed her through the doorway to the Bellamont mansion. "Don't push me, bastard!"

"Zuri!" Her father shouted. "We have a guest."

There stood her most hated enemy. God she hated him. The Baron Rousseau. "It has been a long time Zuri. I thought I would drop by and tell you personally that our marriage is in a month. I am sure you are excited."

Holding her tongue she decided to wait till she and the baron were alone. "Yes. I wish to speak with the baron for a few minutes alone father, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Etienne replied.

When her father was fully out of sight she finally said, "Alright William, why now?"

"I have no clue what you mean."

"You want our money, you bastard."

"No. I want you. You are completely wrong."

"I am not. You jerk! You need to forget this and leave me alone. I already told you that I would never be yours."

"Listen to me very carefully, you either marry me or I will make your life a living hell until you do!"

"Go to hell!"

"When you are my wife I will make sure to smack you for using such language to me."

"I would like to see you try!" William caught her hand in his then pulled her against his body and pinned her there. "Let me go you have no right to me or my body!"

"I will in a month!"

"Not if I can convince my father otherwise!"

Bursting into laughter he said, "Your father is set on marrying you!"

"I would rather die before marrying you." She said vehemently.

Pushing her harshly against the wall he pressed his body against hers and ground his member against her thigh. "I know why you have been gone. The famous Opera Ghost! You have been on a search for him. But I know more than that. I found out from an informant from the opera house that you are married to him and you have recently had a child with him. Honestly you look really good after being pregnant, even better actually."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Now she was truly frightened.

"If you do not marry me then your father will definitely find out what a whore you have been."

"You're blackmailing me?"

"In a word, yes."

Sighing she decided that she would not cry. She wouldn't! Erik would find out. Oh her poor Erik and Aya. Please find out. Please be okay. "Fine."

"I thought you would say so. Now be a good girl and go tell your father you have agreed." Grudgingly she did so.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it so much._


	29. XXIX

**XXIX. The Wedding Announced**

"That bastard! No, those bastards!" Erik raged. "How dare they force my Zuri into a wedding."

"Erik please you are scaring your daughter." Antoinette told him.

"My wife is missing. I need to know where she is. I need to have her here with me. Aya needs her mother. I...need her."

"Erik she was kidnapped. We have to figure out a plan to get her back."

"We'll have to move." He suddenly said.

"Where will you go?"

"America or maybe Italy, somewhere where we will be free to live without persecution."

"Erik how will you rescue her? The paper says she is going to marry in a week."

"I will steal her back on the wedding night. I already have everything prepared."

"Be careful. I'll keep Aya with me until you bring her back."

"Thanks Antoinette."

xxxx

Zuri cried into her pillow. Three weeks she had been here. Three! She hated being treated like a child, but most of all she hated being away from her family. She wanted to feel Erik's soft touch and see her child with him. She wanted to hear his voice. "Erik!" She wailed while beating her pillow.

"So this is the phantom's name?"

"None of your business jerk!" Zuri did not have time to say another word because he was on top of her pushing her body into the bed. "Get off me!"

He caught her wrists then pressed them above her head. "No." He whispered cruelly in her ear. "I have the right to you."

"No. I am not. I belong to my phantom."

"Then maybe I should tell your father. Won't he be interested."

"No!"

Smiling he said, "That is what I thought." He released her hands momentarily then proceeded to kiss her lips harshly. His free hand caught her right breast then squeezed hard. She winced in pain that she felt. "You are such an ass!" She growled. "Let me go." She began to kick out at him.

"Stop it." He growled in her ear.

"No. I will not. Keep away from me!" She finally had enough strength to push him off. "Get out of my bedroom!"

"I will have you by the end of the week!"

"You may think so!" 'Oh Erik, please, please, save me!'


	30. XXX

**XXX. The False Marriage**

Erik grasped the lasso and his sword in his right hand. He made sure his cape and mask were in place perfectly. Antoinette stood in front of him holding his daughter. He gently kissed his daughter before leaving to rescue his wife. He would get her back! Even if it took him all night to.

xxxx

Zuri looked at the man that she had been wedded to. No, this was not her husband. Her husband was a man who loved her and would never rape her. He would never hurt her. This was not a wedding which she had wanted. She had told herself this was a travesty. She could not stand that her father had done this to her. He didn't lover her. He only wanted their line to be pure. He could go to hell for all she cared.

"Lay on your stomach."

"What!"

"I am not repeating myself."

"No. You can't tell me what to do!"

"Do what I say or I swear it will not be good!"

She turned on her stomach and hoped, nay prayed, that her husband would come and stop this. 'Please Erik,' she begged while burying her face in the pillows, 'take me away from this.' She suddenly felt something strike her back. Turning her head she saw him holding his belt. He then tore her white camisole in half then began striking her again. 'No. ERIK!' She screamed in her mind.

xxxx

Erik climbed up the side of the Bellamont mansion. Ahead he could see the terrace which was darkened but had some light shining through the crack in the door. After pulling himself onto the terrace he peeked through the doorway, only opening it to see and hear through the door. He growled to himself as he saw his wife being beaten. He suddenly felt such a rage come over him that he flung the doors open and stalked in, forgetting his plan to sneak up on the bastard.

The baron turned around suddenly to face him. "You bastard. Keep your hands away from my wife!" He then punched the baron before he could say anything and quickly lassoed his neck. Zuri closed her eyes as she heard a mighty crack and something heavy fall to the floor. Erik let the rope fall from his hands then walked over to his wife. "Come on sweetness. It is time to go."

She walked over to the armoire and pulled out a darker colored dress then almost fell from the pain in her back. Erik caught her then helped her to the bed. After doing so he procured a camisole from another drawer in her armoire. "We have to hurry Zuri."

"I'm sorry. It hurts."

"It's alright sweetheart. I wish I had been here beforehand." Erik then fisted his hand in anger. He reminded himself that he could do this later. He quickly went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth then came back into the bedroom to clean off his wife's somewhat bloodied back. After wiping the wetness from her back with the sheet on the bed, he helped her into her camisole and dress. "Let's go. I will inform you of everything on the way."

Zuri nodded then followed her husband carefully down the trellis he had climbed on. After making it to the ground, Erik untied Cesar and helped her up onto Cesar. He then followed quickly making sure that no one was around. He wrapped his left arm around her waist then grasped the reins in his right. He nudged Cesar in his side then held onto his wife as they left.

xxxx

Both Antoinette and Erik watched happily as Zuri was reunited with her daughter. It was a good thing that she was back. Zuri sat down on Antoinette's bed and proceeded to feed her daughter. "We're moving?" Zuri asked while cradling her daughter to her breast.

"To Italy." Erik replied.

"Why Italy? I don't know how to speak Italian."

"Because we have to move somewhere where we will be able to be free of your father's wrath."

"Erik please tell me you have a plan. Tell me you have a house or apartment procured. Where are we moving?"

"I've decided Venice would be nice."

"Venice! Erik. How are we going to get there?"

"Train. Antoinette got the tickets for us."

"We should really start packing then. When does the train leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" She repeated in a surprised voice.

"We have so much to do. When are we leaving?"

"8:30. You probably need to change and take a bath." Zuri nodded in shock. "I know sweetheart. I know this is too much to take in but we have to be ready."

"Antoinette would you mind watching Aya for us until we get ready?" Zuri asked Antoinette.

"Not at all." She said then took Aya after she had fed. Zuri put her dress in place then followed Erik quickly to their home beneath the opera house.

xxxx

After arriving quickly to their home, Erik took her in his arms then kissed her passionately. "Erik." She moaned in his mouth. He grasped her hips then pushed her against the wall pressing his hips against hers.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you. How much I feared for you. Did that bastard touch you?"

"He didn't have sex with me but he did touch me."

"Inexcusable." Erik snarled in her ear, angry at his now dead enemy.

She kissed his lips then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you. I missed you so much."

He nuzzled her neck softly with his lips then replied, "I love you too, my beautiful wife." Erik picked her up quickly then walked to the bedroom with her. After he put her on the bed he took off his cape, jacket, cravat, vest, shirt, and shoes. He slung his sword over the chair then kneeled on the bed and pressed a knee between her thighs.

"Erik. Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Zuri asked then moaned as he kissed eagerly down her neck. Tearing the dress away from her body, he began to press her hands above her head. His fingers entwined with hers as he kissed down her neck and collarbone.

"No. We have time." He finally replied. "Let me have this time with you Zuri. I need you."

"I will give you anything you ask Erik." She then cupped his head in her hands and brought her lips to his. He smiled then pushed her dress up around her waist then concentrated on unlacing her pantalets. Erik helped her wiggle out of her pantalets then threw them in the floor. He gently eased himself between her thighs then she reached up and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down a bit.

Erik lifted her hips a little ways then pushed into her. Moaning, he buried his face into her neck while moaning softly. God he wanted her, more than anything in the world. He wanted to feel her after being away from her for so long. He began to thrust within her at a very fast pace feeling her warmth surround his member. Erik moaned into her skin as he finally felt her muscles clench around his member fiercely and his orgasm come swiftly.

"Erik I missed you."

"I missed you too. I love you my sweet wife."

"I love you too." She smiled then allowed him to hold her and nuzzle against her. She was glad to be back in her husband's arms.


	31. XXXI

**XXXI. A New Country, A New Life**

Erik and Zuri said a fond farewell to Antoinette and Meg. After giving each a hug, Zuri got on the train with their daughter.

"Antoinette. Thanks for everything."

"I will miss you very much Erik. It will be really different without you here."

"I will write you as soon as I get to Italy. We will be back for yearly visits."

"Be careful." She then hugged him gently and stood back after he gave her one back.

"I need to go. Be careful Antoinette." He told her then got on to the train as well.

Erik found the car that they were in then sat down beside his wife and child. "I look forward to getting there."

Erik nodded silently while entwining his hand in her own. He watched her hold Aya in her arm and gently coo at her. "You must be tired."

"Only because of yesterday. I love that I am back where I belong. I am with my loving husband and our sweet Aya."

He kissed her temple softly then let her lay somewhat back in his arms. "If you want to sleep later I had Antoinette reserve sleeping quarters for us."

"That would be nice."

_Author's Note: Very short chapter, I know. Thanks for the reviews! _


	32. XXXII

**XXXII. Adjustments**

The next week was very hectic for Erik and Zuri. Erik had procured a small villa but unfortunately they had found that their furniture had not arrived and would not until the day afterwards. Then Aya became sick. It was not a very good time for any one of them.

Zuri sat in her rocking chair with her daughter in her arms, musing over their new lives. Despite the fact that they were in a new place she felt free of her father's wrath and she would not have to worry about Erik's safety. Their villa was pretty big and overlooked the ocean. It was beautifully built with a lot of architectural detail. They had a courtyard and a beautiful fountain.

Putting her child in her high chair she proceeded to prepare lunch for her husband and daughter. 'Where is he?' She thought to herself. 'He should have been home by now.' After beginning to chop some potatoes she heard the door open. "You are in trouble Erik."

"I know I am late. I was lost." He said as he came into the kitchen to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Then he picked Aya from her high chair and sat in a chair next to the table. "So what have you been doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"I've been thinking about planting a garden. I also thought that we should think about learning to speak the language. A few French friends are not going to cut it." Luckily, the two had come upon a small community of French Italians who knew both languages and were willing to teach both of them how to speak the country's language.

"Both sound nice."

"I also thought that since spring is around the corner then we might want to help with some of the fruit and vegetable picking."

"Will you be up to that?"

"Yes. You cannot talk me out of it."

"Do I ever try to talk you out of anything?"

"Yes."

"Well...I'm flabbergasted." Erik replied in a mock offended voice.

"I know. You should be." She replied back then winked at him. Then suddenly her voice became serious. "Erik."

"Yes."

"Have you thought of what we are to do in the future? Like how many more children do you want to have? And, what about you writing your operas?"

"No. I do not know about the operas, however, about the children. I think I want to have as many as we can have."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Zuri."

Zuri kissed him on the forehead then went back to mashing up the potatos for Aya. After making them as smooth as she could she gave a bowl to Erik to feed Aya. She watched him every few minutes imitating a train or a animal so that she would eat. He definitely spoiled her. "You realize what you are doing right?"

"What?" Erik asked after spooning some mash potatos in his daughter's mouth.

"You are spoiling her. She'll be papa's little girl when she grows up. Fathers' always have a way of spoiling their daughters like mothers' spoil their sons."

"I am simply trying to get her to eat her food." He defended himself.

"Mmmhmm. Whatever you want to say dear."

He laughed then watched her finish preparing their stew. "You know I think I prefer fatherhood over anything else," He noticed her look then added, "except you of course."

"Thats what I thought you meant. I'm glad you enjoy it." Pausing she said, "I'm very proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you have come a long way from being that lonely man you once were." He smiled widely. "In all honesty, am I everything you wanted?"

"Everything and much more." She smiled to herself then placed a bowl in front of him. He shot her a disappointed look. "Don't I get fed?"

Zuri laughed then kissed his cheek. "Of course. Do not expect me to make noises though." He smiled before opening his mouth and eating her stew.


	33. XXXIII

**XXXIII. Surprises**

Three months later, Erik and Zuri had fully settled into their new home. Erik had been busy over the months writing new operas while Zuri worked to straighten their home and learn as much about Venice as possible. Since their coming, she had learned a lot about Venice and the festivals that took place every year.

On a particularly warm sunny day, Erik found his wife pulling weeds and preparing to plant seeds for their new garden. He carried Aya with him to make sure she would not get in any trouble. She had recently learned to walk which caused the two to excessively worry about her safety. Covering his eyes with his hand he asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"For the last time Erik, I am fine. Sit down with Aya if you feel like watching."

"You have been working too hard and last time I heard, you are pregnant!"

"Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I cannot do my daily activities. Let me remind you that I have to do this because Antoinette is not here to support us. I can't sit around all day like I did at the opera house." She said while pulling the last weed. "And besides, does it look like I am that pregnant that I cannot plant a garden?"

Shaking his head he decided not to argue with her. "Alright, whatever you decide." He then sat down beneath the shade of a large olive tree and played with their daughter.

"Erik," she said while burying seeds, "I appreciate your concern. I will do my best to keep my activities down but it is impossible to do such when we have so much to do."

After burying all the seeds she covered them then watered the seeds with several buckets of water. She wiped her face with a clothe then wiped her hands on her gardening apron. Erik stood up and followed her to the kitchen. She took off her dirty apron then washed her hands and put on a clean one. "What are we going to have for supper?"

"Well, I was thinking about making spaghetti with tomato sauce for tonight."

"Spa...Spagh...Spaghetti."

With a surprised look, Zuri turned around to find Erik with the same surprised look on his face. "Did she just..." She trailed off as Erik finished her sentence.

"talk?"

"Oh my lord."

"She talked."

"Already!"

"She pronounced a three syllable word. That is amazing." Erik praised his daughter. "I knew she was smart. See Zuri, all that reading is paying off."

Zuri rolled her eyes at her husband. "You spoil her way too much."

"That is a father's duty." He replied with a laugh. He then turned Aya around to face him and cooed at her then praised her for her learning to speak a word. Zuri turned around after smiling at the scene and began preparing supper.


	34. XXXIV

**XXXIV. Madame Giry's Urgent Letter**

_Dear Erik and Zuri,_

_Since you have left I have been busy protecting your secret from the world. Zuri's father has been searching for her everywhere. Though I do not think he knows you have left the country. I do not think though that we should put that behind him. He has hired many private investigators that are searching for her. I wish you both the best with your new life. I hope Aya is doing well and you two are adjusting. Please respond as fast as you can. I hope you are safe. _

_Antionette Giry_

Erik read the letter to Zuri. They stared at each other in disbelief. "Erik. What if he tries again?"

"There is no way he would find us. There are a more places on this earth then he can send people to. He will not be able to find us." He watched her look nervously at the paper. "Stop worrying. It is not good for your condition."

She scowled at him. "Please don't tell me that."

"Sweetness, don't worry. Please."

Zuri nodded then knitted a bit while watching the firelight bounce off the walls. She watched him look at her. "What?"

"You look stressed."

"I'm worried about Antoinette. What if my father finds that she is protecting us?"

"He won't. Please stop worrying."

She sighed then said, "Fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too Erik."

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them so much. Another short chapter. Sorry!_


	35. XXXV

**XXXV. Interrupted Sleep**

Erik lay watching his wife try to become comfortable enough to sleep. "Damn." She whispered suddenly.

"What is it sweetheart?" Erik asked her while she turned on her side to face him.

"My stomach hurts. I am not going to be able to sleep at all."

"Turn on your other side." She obeyed him then felt him pull her closer to his body. He then softly ran his left hand over her stomach. She sighed at feeling her stomach being caressed by his hand. "Is it hurting still?"

"A bit. It is hurting I think because of the baby."

"I wish your stomach wasn't hurting."

"I know. I feel absolutely horrible but it comes with being pregnant."

"Right." He continued rubbing her stomach softly. "Zuri."

"Hmmm."

"Have you thought about what we are going to do about Aya's schooling?"

"Thinking about school already? I think it is a bit too early for that."

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm. How about we don't talk? How about we cuddle?"

Erik smiled then said, "You know what cuddling leads to."

"Yes I do." She replied then turned to face him once more and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn. I'm not going to get any sleep like this Zuri."

"Who said I wanted you to sleep?"

Erik raised an eyebrow at her comment. "You are getting bad."

"And who taught me?"

He laughed softly in her ear then kissed her lips passionately. "You have me there madam."

"Erik."

"Hmm."

"Kiss me again."


	36. XXXVI

**XXXVI. A Few Months More**

Erik watched his wife pick tomatoes from their home garden. "Dear, you know you really should not be doing that."

Zuri turned to look at her husband, the bulge in her stomach more noticeable looking now that he had caught her attention. "Then stop sitting there and help me if you are so concerned, otherwise back off."

"No need to be snippy. I'm worried that is all." He said then joined her. "How do you tell what is ripe?"

"The big red ones."

"Ah." He noted then picked one and put it in the basket.

"I appreciate that you are worried but don't be. I take a break every few hours. Besides I need to get out and tend to the garden."

"Zuri."

"Hmm."

"I hate when you do that."

"What?"

"Hmm."

"Oh."

"Are you still worried about your father?"

"Why do you ask?" She asked while wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Because you do not seem to be talkative. You always seem to be in deep thought anymore. As if you are thinking about something that concerns you."

"Well. I am thinking about a lot of things that has to be done before the baby comes."

"Is that all? You are telling me the truth Zuri, otherwise I will have to spank you for lying to me."

"You would not spank a pregnant woman."

Erik raised an eyebrow at her. "Want to bet on that?"

She looked at him in mock horror. "So you would spank me? Oh no whatever shall I do?"

"I'm being serious Zuri."

"Erik, i'm fine. Please, please, stop nitpicking."

"I'm not nitpicking."

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too!" She suddenly tackled him to the ground and laughed softly. She then kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Zuri you are having serious mood swings." Erik told her with a laugh then helped her back to her knees.

"Yes I know. Come, thats enough tomatoes."


	37. XXXVII

**XXXVII. Twins**

Erik sat outside of his bedroom. 'This is ridiculous.' He thought while looking at the closed door. Last time he had been allowed to be with his wife. Erik wringed his hands in worry. Looking at the door again, he stood up. He was tempted to throw open the door. Erik sat down when he heard his wife scream in pain. "Oh...she must be in pain." He said in a worried tone. He kept looking at the door and back towards the clock.

An hour passed by until he heard a wail coming from inside the room. He breathed a sigh of relief. He then heard another wail. Was he hearing right? Two wails now greeted his ears. 'Twins?' Twenty more minutes passed before the door opened and the nurse and doctor exited the room. Erik was proficient enough in Italian to understand what the doctor was telling him.

Erik nearly jumped in joy when he heard that he had twin boys now and that they were perfect. After seeing them out he went into the bedroom and found Zuri cradling two babies to her chest. "Hi." Zuri said tiredly. She yawned as she leaned her head against the headboard.

"Tired?"

"Very. Did the doctor tell you?"

"Yes, twin boys."

"What do you want to name them?"

"You name them. I named Aya."

"Hmm. How about Christian and Charles?"

"How are we going to tell them apart?"

Zuri laughed softly. "They have different colored eyes. Christian has mine and Charles has yours."

Erik kissed his wife's forehead softly. "I'm glad you are alright."

"Thank you. Would you mind taking your boys for a few minutes?" Erik took each gently from her arms and cradled them in each arm. Zuri pulled her top half of her gown up. "I didn't expect twins. Did you?"

"Well you looked bigger this time around."

"So you were going to keep that to yourself."

"Well I didn't want to say anything because of your mood swings."

Zuri shook her head at Erik. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know." Erik replied then handed her Christian. He watched her cradle the child gently as she continued talking.

She blinked her eyes then yawned once more. "Let's put them to bed." She said as she rose and went over to the crib. "They will be wanting to be fed in no time." She gently placed Christian in then placed Charles in as well. Erik covered them up with her blanket. Zuri smiled at her husband as he led her to the bed.

"I'll wake you up in a bit then. You need your rest."

Zuri lay down on the sheets as Erik snuggled against her body. "I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep well." He replied with a kiss to her forehead.

"I will." She said then yawned and instantly fell asleep.


	38. XXXVIII

**XXXVIII. Twin Troubles**

A few hours later Erik shook Zuri awake. "What is it?" She asked disoriented.

"Our children want fed. They sound fussy." Erik replied as he helped her sit up in bed. He put a pillow behind her back so that the hardness of the wood wouldn't bother her as much. He then helped her pull the top half of her gown down.

"Lord, I am tired." She commented as Erik handed her Charles and she cradled him to her right breast. With a slight difficulty Zuri cradled Christian to her other breast then sat back and relaxed somewhat. "This is hard. Who knew having twins was so hard."

Erik kissed her forehead gently. "They are perfect little babies. All thanks to you Zuri."

Zuri laughed somewhat. "I had help you know."

"Yes but all of our children don't have my deformity which is good in my eyes."

"Erik even if they did I would still love them."

He kissed her again. "I know."

"I think they have had their fill. Take Christian for me." She said then watched as Erik picked up his son and cradled him. Zuri pulled the top half of her gown back up with a little difficulty. Charles kept grasping the material in his little hand. She yawned then stood up and went over to her rocking chair and sat with Charles. Erik sat next to her in his and rocked slightly with Christian.

"This is going to be a hard year." Erik commented.

Zuri laughed. "Hard for who?"

"All of us."

"Don't worry Erik. Everything will be fine."

Erik smiled at her. "Zuri I hope you never have triplets."

Zuri laughed once more. "And what would you do?"

"I would keel over."

She gently patted his free hand. "Are you happy now that you are not outnumbered by the girls?"

Erik laughed. "I have no trouble with being outnumbered by girls, Especially when they are mine."

Zuri smiled. "Shall we put them to bed? They look content."

"Yes madam." He replied then stood up as she gently placed the sleeping child in her arms in the crib. Erik did the same and covered the twins up. They both then lay down and fell asleep.


	39. XXXIX

**XXXIX. Fears**

Zuri watched the clock between feeding the twins and cutting up tomatoes. "Where is your father? He shouldn't have taken that long to get flour."

Erik burst through the side door. "I'm sorry I am late."

"Where were you?"

"There was a long line at the market. Zuri we have trouble."

"What?"

"I think your father knows we are here."

"How?"

"I don't know but we are going to have to lay low for a while. I am glad we kept Antoinette's last name and that you and I use the Italian versions of our names when we are out."

"Me too."

"Zuri. Why are you crying?" He asked her as he finally noticed her tears.

"You could have been hurt. Don't do that again."

He gently hugged her then kissed her cheek. "It's alright sweetness. Everything will be fine." She shook in his arms as he attempted to calm her down. "Everything will be fine." He repeated.

"Erik. Please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'll be fine. Now let us think about something else."

She nodded then turned back to cutting the tomatoes.

Zuri looked as if she was reading a book but in reality she could not stop thinking about Erik and her children's safety. She watched her husband hold the twins while Aya slept on his lap. She thought about what she would have to do if the time came and her family was in trouble.

"Sweetness?"

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I just am thinking about my father."

"Don't worry. We'll figure things out, even if we have to move somewhere else."

"This is ridiculous! I'm not going to move and he can't force me to marry anyone I don't want to."

"I won't let him either."

Zuri nodded then watched the fire and felt a sudden hatred rise up in her that she never knew before. She vowed that she would keep her family safe no matter what the cost.

_Author's Note: I am going to be gone till Sunday, so I will not update till then. Hope you enjoy the chapters I uploaded._


	40. XL

**XL. Mood Swings**

"No! I'm not going to lay low when I shouldn't have to. I am not going to hide like some animal."

'Who replaced my wife?' Erik thought to himself then said, "Love this is not the time to get mad over your father."

"I can get mad if I damn well please. Don't tell me not to be mad."

"Sweetness..."

"He can go to hell for what I care. I'm not moving and that is it." Picking up a knife she began to cut a chicken.

"I didn't say you had to."

"Bastard thinks he can step in my life and tell me what I can do and what I can't. I decide who I want to marry. Damn the money. I would rather be poor and on the streets."

Erik watched her wave the knife around while she talked. He felt very uneasy when she had a knife anymore. "Sweetness, if I can interrupt."

"Who does he think he is? Bastard could die for all I care. I'll kill him if I have to."

"I don't want you to start killing just for me."

"I'm not killing anyone yet and even if I did I would be doing it for our family."

"Sweetness..."

"What Erik!" He suddenly shrank away from her. Never had she been that violent with him. Not even when she was pregnant or when they had not been on good terms. Putting the knife down, she wiped her hands on her apron and gently kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You've been having some strange mood swings Zuri."

"Well if you knew my father you would too."

"I know you are upset. Eventually he will move on and look for you elsewhere."

"I doubt it."

"Sweetness you are going to have to calm down. It's not good for your health."

She sighed deeply. "You are right."

"Aren't I always?"

She turned to him then said, "Don't be cute with me."

He grasped her hips and pulled her to him. "Oh can't I?"

"No monsieur."

"We're going to have to find a way to remedy that aren't we?" He said then kissed her lips softly.

"No Erik. No. Let me finish supper monsieur. Wake up the babies why don't you?"

Erik huffed. "You take away all the fun."

"Unless you want to sport an erection in front of your children then yes monsieur I am no fun."

Erik laughed. "Whatever you say."

"And that is why women are rulers of the household!" She said with a laugh.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Mmmhmm. We'll see later tonight."

"You wish." Zuri said as she returned to her chicken.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked while getting up. Before she could lay a hand on her knife he spanked her behind playfully.

"Erik!" Zuri cried out indignantly then shooed him off. "If you want to act like that save it for the bedroom." Shaking her head she returned to the chicken.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. I just returned home from a weekend stay. This story is pretty much over. Few more chapters left._


	41. XLI

**XLI. Zuri's Breaking Point**

Zuri looked at the hotel's foyer as she entered in. She huffed as she reached the front desk. "Is Signore Bellamont here?"

"Yes signora. He resides in room twelve. Shall I inform him you are here?"

"No I wish to surprise him. Thank you."

As Zuri made her way to room twelve she felt an overwhelming sense of anger overcome her. Knocking on the door she heard her father answer, "What!"

As she opened the door she saw a surprised look on her father's face. "Listen to me and listen well." She began. "If you ever come after me, my husband, or my children, I will kill you."

"You can't kill me. I'm your father."

"Yeah right. You never treated me good. The only way you treated me was as something to be sold to the highest bidder. I am happy and I will not have you risk that happiness. Do you understand!"

"You are not going to sully our blood."

"Sell off my brothers' children for all I care, but don't ever come here again. Go back home because the next time I see you I will not guarantee your safety."

"You are a woman. What can you do!"

"I am a woman who is protecting her children and husband. You will find me very dangerous."

"You are not going to ruin our family."

"I'm not a part of your family anymore. My name is Zuri Giry. I am part of a bigger family now. I disown you."

"You can't disown the Bellamonts, Zuri. They disown you."

"Whatever you wish to think. Leave Italy. I am through with the Bellamonts." With that last comment she left. 'I wish he would have just once wished me well.'


	42. XLII

**XLII. Erik's Reprimand**

Erik sat in a plush chair waiting for his wife to return. He heard the door open to the kitchen and soft footsteps enter. If she was trying to sneak in he would not have it. "Zuri get your behind in here."

A few minutes later she entered the room and said, "Yes."

"Don't play with me. Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk."

"For two hours!" He nearly shouted.

"Yes."

"Don't you lie to me." She was silent for a few minutes before Erik said, "Get over here now." She obeyed but suddenly became scared at the prospect of seeing him angry. Erik stood up and wheeled her around to face him. "I do not abide by your lying Zuri. You know the consequences and yet you have not told me the truth. I have obviously neglected my husbandly duties."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." He said then led her past their children's bedroom and into their own. After shutting the door behind him he whirled her around to face the wall and began to unbutton the back of her dress. He heard her whimper softly as she wiggled out of the dress leaving her only in her corset, chemise, stockings, and pantalets. Erik didn't want to punish her but he had to in order to let her know that she couldn't lie to him. "Brace your hands against the wall."

"But Erik..."

"No buts."

She did as she was told and didn't complain as he wrapped an arm around the front of her waist. Zuri suddenly felt pain radiate over her behind as she heard a loud smack. She bit her lip hard and whimpered once more as she felt his hand come over behind several times. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as he became harsher with his slaps.

Suddenly, Erik heard her tears become sobs. Surely he wasn't hitting her that hard. He stopped then turned her around to face him. "I'm not hitting you that hard Zuri. What's the matter?" He hugged her to him and entwined his fingers in her dark hair. "Sweetness what is it? Please." He pulled her with him to a chair and sat down then pulled her on his lap. "Please tell me."

"I went to see my father."

He stroked her hair softly. "Yes."

"I basically disowned him." She said then sniffled. Erik reached inside his pocket for a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Why can't he be happy for me? Why couldn't I have been born to a different family?"

"I don't know sweetness." She sniffled again. "I'm sorry sweetness. I shouldn't have been so rough."

Zuri shook her head. "No Erik. I deserved it. You were worried about me. I should have told you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist then kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't worry. He shouldn't be bothering us now."

"I hope not."

"He better not. I warned him what would happen if he did." She kissed him back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Erik."


	43. XLIII

**XLIII. Peace at Last**

Three years later, Erik sat under the olive tree in the courtyard while watching Zuri and Aya pick tomatoes and herbs to make supper. Charles and Christian sat playing a game of ball beside him while he held the newest little addition to his family in his arms. Reina, was his new little girl, she looked for the most part like him. She had a tiny deformity above her right eye but that was coverable.

"Papa." Aya interrupted his thoughts. "I picked some tomatoes." She held up a basket to him.

"And they look like fine tomatoes." He replied then patted her gently on the head.

"Erik. Is Reina doing well?" Zuri questioned him as she carried a basket full of tomatoes, basil, and rosemary.

"Yes sweety. She is doing very good. She is a very good girl."

"Good. Aya do you want to help me fix supper or stay out and play with your brothers?"

"I'll come with you Mama." Aya replied.

"Well I am most offended." Erik said with a laugh.

"Don't worry. I won't keep Aya for long."

xxxx

After eating supper Erik and Zuri put their children to bed. Erik looked at Reina as she fell asleep. "The twins have finally gone to bed."

"Hmm." He replied.

"Erik are you still going on over Reina?" She asked as she looked in the crib to see their youngest daughter sleeping. "Sweety, there is nothing wrong with her."

"I know that and you know that. But what about Aya, Charles, and Christian? And what about other children?"

"Erik our children know there is nothing wrong with Reina's face. Stop obsessing over it. Everything will turn out for the better. It always does." She pulled him into their bedroom so Reina could sleep peacefully.

"What if she is shunned like I was?"

"Then we will deal with it. Reina is not doomed to live life as an outcast. It's not going to happen."

"I wish she hadn't received my deformity."

"Sweety, there is nothing wrong with you. There never has been. Stop beating yourself up over it. These things are out of our control."

"But."

Zuri kissed him softly then said, "But nothing. Beauty comes from the soul and you shine with it Erik. I love you and I always will."

He kissed her back then said, "Thank you Zuri."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me and for showing me what it means to truly be loved."

"You're welcome." She replied with a blush.

Zuri pulled her husband into bed then cuddled beside him. "Zuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about your father?"

"No. I try not to."

"Do you ever regret leaving Paris?"

"No. The only person I miss is Antoinette. Erik?"

"What?"

"Is this what the rest of our days to be like? So peaceful."

"I hope so."

"So, no more adventures in the bed?"

Erik laughed. "I didn't say that."

"Ohhh." She replied with a giggle.

Erik suddenly straddled her hips. "In fact I have no problems with a little disturbance now and then."

Zuri wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. "Good. I love you Erik and don't you ever forget it."

Erik kissed her lips passionately. "Don't worry. I won't."

_Author's Note: Last chapter! Yay! I appreciate everyone's reviews and as I said before, I wrote this almost a year ago. I do plan to do a rewrite of it when I get time to._


End file.
